


Into The Labyrinth

by DTBSpecialist (rockforever)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gentle, OC, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockforever/pseuds/DTBSpecialist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was Aizen's first failed experiment, the Soul Society's last hope... Shuhei's first love and Byakuya's last chance, and the two were locked in a battle of wits for the surprise Soul Reaper. ShuheixOCxByakuya... warning inside... rating may change! Follows canon episodes/arcs only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White Hair & Blue Eyes

_Into The Labyrinth_

_Chapter One: White Hair & Blue Eyes_

_Warning: Harsh language, possible use of drugs (alcohol included), violence, sexual themes, possible pregnancy in the future_

_[Rating May Change]_

* * *

Shuhei cursed as he walked among the isles in the music store, invisible to all surrounding humans. He had to get back to the Soul Society soon before someone began to think he had been kidnapped or worse, betrayed the Soul Society. After Aizen, Gin and Tosen's defections everyone was having a troublesome time in recovering their sense of trust in each other. Everyone was an enemy even if they didn't show it, but Shuhei wasn't stupid nor was he blind. He seen the way the Captains would look at each other as they passed in the corridors.

It was sad to think that a once stable community was ripping itself apart at the seams, someone was going to get mad at the suspicious looks they were getting. Shuhei knew because even he was almost at that point and it was amazing someone could drive him to nearly starting a fight.

At least he was getting away from there for a while, even if for ten minutes, he was still getting some time to himself. Time to think, time to relax… it was all so nice… if only he could find the damn guitar picks. That's all he wanted at the moment! It didn't have to be a specific color, but boy were the human music stores lacking.

The irritated man turned a corner and upon seeing the guitar picks his whole outlook on life brightened. He nearly ran to the picks and grabbed one quickly not caring that he accidentally bumped into a now confused looking human woman. He went to the register and dropped some money into the tip jar since he wouldn't actually be paying and made his way out of the cramped store.

As Shuhei walked outside he felt a breeze blow past him, but it wasn't normal. It carried a sense of fear with it; not for Shuhei, but for the humans.

_A Hollow…_  Shuhei thought. How did he always get himself into such compromising situations? Shuhei ran in the direction of the rising spiritual pressure, past the many humans, the wind hitting his face like a cold knife. He began sprinting upon thinking that the Hollow had to be hungry, that would be the only reason it was here. It could have already had someone in it's mouth. Shuhei had to hurry.

When he finally reached his destination he found himself in a deep forest on the outskirts of Karakura. he roamed quickly through the forest in search for the Hollow, but only found himself faced with one of the most gorgeous creatures he'd ever seen. Shuhei was stunned into immobility as his eyes met the beautiful, cobalt blue eyes of a white fox, it's shimmering coat dyed silver in the moonlight. It was as if the animal was telling Shuhei to leave, commanding him with it's eyes and Shuhei felt the need to listen.

_But I'm a Soul Reaper… I can't leave…_  He thought with dying conviction. There was something so scared in the eyes of the fox that he wanted to reach out and grab it, then leave. There was a sudden pressure in the air and Shuhei snapped back to reality and so did the fox. It looked around, bewildered and gave Shuhei one last look. The fox let out a spine chilling screaming noise and Shuhei recognized it as a sound foxes used to warn their cubs or other foxes of danger.

This time Shuhei took the warning.

He took off, his breath already becoming more and more labored as he ran. What the hell was with that fox? Was it even a real fox? Shuhei shook the thoughts from his head as he found himself overlooking the town from a cliff. Where was he? Had he really ran that far?

_What the hell?_ Shuhei thought to himself. He heard an incessant humming coming from beside him and looked over fearfully to see a small figure glowing in the light of the moon. Shuhei didn't register the young girl until the Hollow appeared next to her. He gasped and quickly took action.

"Move!" He shouted to the girl, but then he remembered she was a human. She couldn't hear or see him… so he thought. The girl looked to Shuhei, confused and raised an eyebrow. Shuhei grabbed the girl as he charged towards, her drawing his Zanpakuto and slashing through the Hollow's mask. The girl in his arms screamed and covered her ears as the Hollow let out a roar.

"My queen!" He shouted, alarming Shuhei. "No!" The Hollow began to dissipate into thin air as Shuhei landed and set the girl down on the ground. He kneeled down to her level and tried to comfort her wild eyes with his own fairly calm ones.

"Are you okay?" He asked the young girl. She nodded and her lips slightly parted as she got a good look at Shuhei, he however still couldn't focus on her features clearly from the adrenaline pumping through his veins as well as the fact that that Hollow had just called someone "queen". Shuhei felt soft fingertips running down the scars on his right eye and cheek. He gasped at the sudden cold and the girl let out a sigh of amazement.

"Are  _you_  okay is the real question!" The girl scurried away from Shuhei and got on her knees, proceeding to inspect Shuhei thoroughly. He blushed lightly as she began trailing his chest and sides. "Are you?!" The girl exclaimed looking at Shuhei with wide, blue eyes. He gulped and nodded thinking of the fox he'd seen earlier. The girl even had the white hair to match.

"Why is you hair… white?" He asked, not able to hold the question in. The girl's eyes lowered.

"I… I got really sick when I was younger and my hair turned white." She looked back up at a wide eyed Shuhei. "What?" She said. "You look like you just seen a ghost… although you did see  _something_." She shook her head. "What was that thing?"

"It was… it was something called a Hollow." Shuhei knew he shouldn't have been telling this girl what a Hollow was, but something about her was so innocent that Shuhei couldn't keep the Soul Reaper's secret from her. The girl simply nodded.

"A Hollow…" She trailed off. "And what are you?" Shuhei gulped again.

"I'm just a… passerby?" He tried and the girl made a face.

"Nu-uh, I know you're not. Guys in 1500's cosplay clothes and spiky black hair and claw marks don't just pass by and somehow kill… Hollows." She said to Shuhei. She grabbed Shuhei's Zanpakuto. "And they certainly don't carry  _these_  around." She had called Shuhei on his bullshit and now he was going to have to tell her. Shuhei sighed.

"You can't go around telling everyone if I tell you." He said and the girl nodded.

"I won't. Promise." She said and Shuhei nodded.

"I'm a Soul Reaper. I kill Hollows and help spirits pass on to the Soul Society." The girl remained quiet for the longest time before busting out in laughter. Shuhei didn't know whether to be grateful or offended. He opted for the first.

"Fine, fine, if you don't wanna tell me it's okay. I understand there are some things in this world that need to remain between it's group of practitioners." The girl stood, brushing off what looked like her school uniform and stuck her hand out to Shuhei. He looked at her smiling face. "Need a hand?" Shuhei took her hand in his and stood feeling a little tingle in him. When he was upright he seen just how much he towered over the girl.

She smiled at him warmly and turned on her heel.

"Where are you going?" Shuhei demanded. She looked back at him over her shoulder.

"I'm going home, silly. Someone might get worried about me and I think you should go home too. You're making me sweat just by thinking that you'd actually stay out in these woods alone." Shuhei raised an eyebrow.

"But you were here alone." The girl narrowed her eyes and grinned. The look on her face was foxy and not in a good way.

"That's because the forest likes me. Nothing bad has ever happened to me here… this is where I was… made." She touched a tree lightly with her fingertips, her grin now gone. A smile appeared on her face. "But, I wish you a good night, okay? Please be safe if you insist on staying here alone." Shuhei stared at the girl in disbelief. Who was she and why the hell was she here? What was she talking about she was made in the forest? Shuhei rushed to catch up with her.

"Here," He said. "Let me walk you home." The girl looked at Shuhei with wide eyes, but they soon softened and she nodded.

"Alright, but let's take the shortcut. Less people and quicker to get home." Shuhei nodded, agreeing with her idea and the pair began walking across the forest. At some point she took a turn and they were now in a wide field with nothing around. There was only tall wheat and some trees surrounding them, but Shuhei didn't feel threatened. He actually felt as if nothing could harm him in the kind girl's presence.

She walked across the field with her hands clasped together in front of her. She dodged each pot hole and small enclave as if she had treaded the terrain everyday and maybe she had for all Shuhei knew. At one point she had to take Shuhei's hand in her own and lead him across the field so that he didn't fall into one of the large pits in the ground.

"What are those for?" He asked her, still feeling tingly inside as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"The hunters like to catch the foxes that come by so they can skin them and sell their fur. Sometime they get lucky and catch a white fox or a wolf even." The girl shook her head. "I think it's disgusting that they'd do something to such an innocent creature, I mean they're trying to make it by too, ya know?" Shuhei nodded at the girl's conviction.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying, but people have to make money too, don't they?" Shuhei contradicted her.

"But there are other ways to go about it then killing animals." That was one that Shuhei couldn't argue with. There were many jobs and places to work or ways to earn money other than killing helpless creatures. But maybe because they were so helpless was the reason humans killed them. Survival of the fittest, right? Soon enough they had crossed another long tredge of woods and were finally emerging into a man-made light. Shuhei gasped upon seeing a huge manor up ahead. The staggering home was light with yellow light and glorious windows and a huge door with a paved path leading up the hill to the front girl turned to Shuhei, releasing his hand.

"I'm sorry," She said. "I didn't quite catch your name." Shuhei nodded.

"Oh! How rude of me, I never introduced myself. Shuhei Hisagi, and you?" The girl smiled.

"Rima Mashima, nice to meet you Mr. Hisagi. Do you have a place to stay tonight, or would you need a bed? My home had plenty of rooms and I'm sure my family wouldn't mind you staying the night." Shuhei shook his head, raising his hands in the air.

"No, no, I'm fine. Thank you for the offer though." Rima looked down, her eyes sullen.

"Then at least let me serve you dinner. The chef makes the best food in town!" She exclaimed. Shuhei chuckled.

"Thank you, but like you said, I need to get home too. I have somewhere to be in the morning." The older man lied. Rima sighed but nodded.

"Oh well… someday then, you'll have to come by someday and have dinner with my family and I, Mr. Hisagi.' Shuhei nodded.

"Sounds good to me," He said thinking of free food. "And just call me Shuhei."

_It's not like we're going to be seeing each other again._  He thought.

"Alright, Shuhei… I guess I should go now." Shuhei nodded and Rima stood on her tiptoes using Shuhei's arms for support and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me tonight." She turned and began walking to her front door, her long white braid swaying behind her. Shuhei touched a few digits to his cheek.

"You're welcome…" He whispered. The door to Rima's house opened and she walked in, allowing Shuhei the smallest of peaks at the refined furniture and red carpeted staircases. Shuhei leaned against a tree and sighed thinking of both Rima and the fox he met tonight. Both so beautiful and elegant and… alluring. He couldn't wait to tell Kira about his experience. A pretty girl had invited him to dinner after he'd heroically saved her!

_She can't be any older than 13!_  Shuhei's mind shouted at him but he wasn't thinking straight. He felt like everything was going hazy for a moment and before he could get himself in check black spots began to burst behind his eyes.

_Ah shit…_

It didn't take long for the world to fade away.

 


	2. Smiles

_Into The Labyrinth_

_Chapter Two: Smiles_

_Warning: Harsh language, possible use of drugs (alcohol included), sexual themes, violence possible pregnancy in the future_

_[Rating May Change]_

* * *

When Shuhei woke up he was lying in a bed that wasn't his and staring at a pink ceiling that  _certainly_  wasn't his. He tried to sit up, but a firm yet soft hand kept him from fulfilling his task.

"No, lay down. You'll only stress your muscles if you get up so suddenly." A familiar voice said. Shuhei looked to his right and seen Rima wetting a rag and placing it on his forehead.

"What… happened?" He questioned weakly. Rima chuckled.

"I was hoping you would tell me. I woke up to go to school and when I got to the foot of the hill I seen you passed out in front of the cherry blossom tree so I had my father help me carry you into my room." Shuhei looked around at the white walls and pink ceiling that went well with the cream carpet.

"I'm sorry," Shuhei apologized sincerely and Rima nodded. "I think I got overheated."

"There's no need to apologize. It's fine, but I do want you to stay here for a while, okay?" She said softly. Shuhei nodded and Rima stood. "I'll go get the fan, you have a fever. And I'll bring you back something to eat. What do you like?" Shuhei shrugged.

"Anything is fine." Rima nodded and Shuhei blushed when he seen she had on only a low hanging, white button-up on that almost hung off her small shoulders. Shuhei scolded himself for the thoughts running through his head. She was way too young for him! Shuhei heard a voice from below.

"Is he awake yet?" It was another female's voice.

"Yes, mother, he's awake."

"Good, good… is he okay? Why would you leave him on his own?" She questioned her daughter, letting out a frustrated sigh. "What if he needs something."

"Oh, Ai, leave her be. She's young and doesn't think about things like that." Who must have been Rima's father said. Rima let out a small laugh.

"He's fine, and I told him I was going to get the fan and bring him some food." She explained to her parents.

"And you're sure he isn't playing sick just to come see you?" Her mother asked making Shuhei blush more. "Boys do that sometimes, Rima. And don't wear such provocative things in front of a man!" Then it struck Shuhei. Her parents could see him too. She wasn't the only one in the house with spiritual pressure.

"Oh, mother… calm down. Shuhei isn't like that. I don't know what man would ever take an interest in a girl like me- I have no figure." Her mother gasped.

"Rima, you would be shocked at the comments I've heard men make about you." Her mother corrected her softly. "While you're getting the fan and the food I'll go and wait with him."

"Well." Was all Rima said for her reply. Shuhei heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then the door opened. A woman with extremely long black hair came in. She had such a youthful appearance Shuhei was shocked that she was a mother. She was slim and well endowed with pale skin and sharp features and high cheekbones like her daughter. When she sat down in front of Shuhei he seen just how well her long lashes framed her dark blue, almond shaped eyes. She waved a perfectly manicured hand at Shuhei.

"Hello," She said. "I'm Mai, you must be Shuhei." She didn't have the same soft voice that Rima had, but it was still appealing in a motherly sort of way. Shuhei offered a small smile.

"Hey, I'm really sorry for all this." He apologized once more. Mai shook her hands in the air.

"Oh, it's no problem at all! I just hope staying in Rima's room isn't too much of a pain. We tell her to get this ugly ceiling painted a different color but she's such a stickler about it…" Mai said staring at the pink ceiling. Shuhei laughed.

"It's fine, I can't really complain since I at least have somewhere to stay." Mai sighed.

"So, where did you and Rima meet? She tells us you're a nice man." Shuhei froze up in Rima's bed.

"We met at school, he subs for the physical education teacher sometime." Rima appeared in the doorway holding a large, black fan in one hand and a tray of steaming soup in the other. Mai nodded.

"Ah, I remember my school days…." She said, reminiscing.

"Mother, can you please leave Shuhei and I alone?" Rima asked with cold eyes. Mai gulped and nodded.

"Fine, fine, always so mean to your dearest mother." Mai stood reluctantly and walked to the door. "I hope you feel better soon Shuhei."

"Thank you." Shuhei said as the woman walked out of the door. Rima sat in front of him on her knees and sat the food and fan down next to her. She positioned the fan and plugged it into the wall and then helped Shuhei sit up. She placed the tray on his legs and calmly began to spoon some of the soup and blow it off. She held the spoon to Shuhei's mouth and he blushed. "I-I can feed myself." Rima smiled and handed him the spoon.

"Sorry," She said. "It's just a kind of… instinct. When my brother was sick I used to feed him…" She trailed off and Shuhei decided not to ask because there was a pained look replacing her calm one. She shook her head. "Anyways! Do you mind if I practice in here?" Shuhei shook his head.

"Whatever it is I don't mind, but what are you practicing?" Rima pointed to a large, black piano in the corner of the room and Shuhei nodded. "You know how to play?" Rima nodded and stood. She walked over to the piano bench and sat down, pulling down her shirt as to cover her backside and readied her hands to play. Without warning her fingers began flying across the keys. Each note she hit was music to Shuhei' ears. Literally. She was performing the song before it'd even really started and it was absorbing Shuhei in a way he'd never felt before.

As Rima played further into the song Shuhei began to recognize it as Für Elise by Beethoven. Rima swayed as she played, her fingers darting from one key to the next. They began rapidly tapping on the keys and the look on her face was delightful. She was so concentrated, so focused. Nothing could dare take her mind off the task at hand, but at the same time she was unforgivingly making Shuhei wish he could watch her do this everyday.

Then the song ended, Rima's fingers stopped moving and she placed her small hands in her lap. She looked to Shuhei with a small smile.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Amazing, you did really well. I don't think I could ever do that." He said, honestly. There was no way his brain could ever comprehend such movement on such a complex instrument. He could barely grasp his guitar, but the way Rima made it seem so easy was incredible. It almost left Shuhei breathless.

"Thank you!" Rima said, a wide smile on her face. "I practice everyday- as hard as I can- but mother still says it's not enough. Father tells her she should be a bit easier on me, but I know she just wants the best for me." Shuhei nodded, wanting to listen to more about her life. Wasn't the best way to keep women talking to nod and agree? Shuhei was finally going to utilize this technique because he couldn't get enough of Rima's voice.

"I think it's sounds wonderful. You're well beyond your years with the piano." Rima nodded, her white hair falling in her face.

"Thank you," She laughed a little. "But I think it's since I don't go outside the manor much my mom wants something to keep me occupied. She's a good woman, but she likes to smother her kids." Shuhei chuckled. That reminded him of his own mom.

"Don't all mothers like to smother their kids?" Rima shook her head.

"Before her daughter died… before her daughter died she wasn't always this finicky. She was really lax and didn't worry nearly as much as she does now. But the girl had gotten hit by a car due to Mai not watching her close enough. Then they adopted me, I think it was more to fill the emptiness in the house that their daughter had left behind, but I don't think it worked. I don't talk to them as much as they'd like and I certainly don't tell them anything about my dwellings outside of home." Shuhei felt a ping of sadness for the girl. It must've been hard knowing you were just a replacement for someone you could never amount to.

"Where did they adopt you?" Shuhei asked, trying to take her mind off of the subject.

"They actually found me in the woods. I had a gash on my head and they took me home and cared for me and I guess they became attached over the week and adopted me. I couldn't object since I would've been on the street otherwise."

"What were you doing in the woods?" Shuhei asked, concerned about her and the woods. She obviously liked staying in them too much.

"I'm… I'm not sure, to be honest." There was a troubled look on Rima's face. She shook her head. "I don't remember anything before that." Shuhei's brows furrowed.

"Wait, you don't remember  _anything_  before that night." Rima shook her head.

"No, I remember things like my childhood and whatnot, but that night is just… blurry. There's a haze I can't clear and it worries me sometime, but I can't let it weigh down on my mind too much." Shuhei nodded and set the tray of soup aside.

 _I have to get back._  He thought. Now that he had some of his strength back is was easier to sit up and stand. He took the wet cloth off of his forehead and set it on the nightstand beside him.

"Where are you going?" Rima asked, standing.

"I have to get home now. I'm sure everyone's worried about me." He explained and Rima nodded.

"Alright then… be careful going home. I could have someone drive you home if you needed." Shuhei waved off her offer.

"No thanks, I'll be fine going home." A worried expression had settled on Rima's face. "Don't look so worried, you're too young for an expression like that." Rima smiled and wrapped her arms around Shuhei's lean figure.

"Thanks for the supportive words today." She said, her words slightly muffled by Shuhei's clothing. He shook his head and patted her on the back.

"No problem, just have fun with it." Shuhei told her and she detached herself from him. Shuhei walked to the door and opened it.

"And Shuhei?" He turned to look at Rima. "Be careful out there… with the Hollows I mean. And all your comrades, tell them to be careful too. I know you can't be a one man army." Shuhei smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I swear I'll be careful. And I'll tell them to be careful too." Rima smiled and nodded.

"Good, will I see you again sometime?" Shuhei cocked his head to the side.

"I don't know, but I hope so." And it was true. Shuhei did want to see her again. Why not? She was a sick human girl, how much damage could she  _really_  do? Not much.

So Shuhei thought.

He shut the door behind him and walked out the door the memory of Rima and the fox still imprinted on his brain. Then he thought of something.

How did she know the hunters wanted foxes?

Shuhei was sure she didn't talk to the hunters considering her disgust for them, so how did she know they wanted foxes? Why not deer or rabbits? Shuhei turned on the stairs to go and question her, but was stopped by a voice.

"Did you find your stay here alright?" Shuhei turned to see a rather young man with long, dark hair speaking to him. Shuhei nodded.

"Yes sir, it was fine." The man nodded.

"That's good… I trust my wife didn't annoy you too much earlier." Shuhei chuckled.

"No, not at all. She's seems like a good mother."

"You must know that we adopted Rima… we don't even know her real name. She's never told us, the only thing she's said about it is that she doesn't like being called by her real name for reasons. I think you cracked that shell a little." Shuhei's eyes widened. "I don't know what you did, but she's finally smiling again."

"She's been unhappy?" Shuhei asks. The man nodded.

"Yes." He said, simply. "Come by sometime when she's at school and I'll tell you. Or you can come by my office at Mashima Industries and just tell the lady at the front desk you had a special appointment with Chojiro Mashima." Shuhei nodded as the man pulled out a card and gave it to him.

"Alright, that sounds good. I'll try and find some free time in my schedule to come by." Chojiro nodded.

"Thank you Shuhei. Have a safe trip back home." Shuhei nodded and walked past Chojiro knowing he couldn't go back to Rima's room, but something new was dwelling on his mind. There was definitely something strange about Rima. She was keeping some sort of secret from both her parents and Shuhei that she didn't want them to know.

Shuhei had to find out.

 


	3. What A Shame, Oh What A Shame

_Into The Labyrinth_

_Chapter Three: What A Shame, Oh What A Shame_

_Warning: Harsh language, possible use of drugs (alcohol included), violence, sexual themes, possible pregnancy in the future_

_[Rating May Change]_

* * *

 

Rima slipped on her stockings and then her skirt for school. She put on her shirt and tucked it inside her skirt and then slipped on her black shoes and finally put her hair up into to long twin tails. She checked herself in the mirror and when she was content with how she looked she exited her room.

 _I wonder is Shuhei made it home safely?_ She thought to herself. The Soul Reaper was an odd one, one she wasn't used to and for a moment he had made her nervous. Maybe he had been sent to spy on her or assassinate her. Yamamoto wasn't above making such a move from what she'd heard.

Rima's time in the had never happened unlike most souls, instead her time had been spent in Hueco Mundo with the Hollows and waiting for Aizen to return and assess her power. When he found she couldn't control it he gave up on her completely and left her for dead but, unfortunately it didn't work and she retreated to the World of the Living and had been living there since.

Still, seeing someone like Shuhei was nice. He was entirely clueless as to what or who Rima was and he was kind. He didn't seem naive, but he wasn't the brightest either, still something in his eyes was heavy. He had something heavy weighing on his heart and it was evident on his face. Rima wished he would have stayed longer, she got lonely in her house with only her parents there to comfort her. Shuhei was the perfect candidate for a boyfriend. He seemed like someone who would take care of his girlfriend when she was sick or still kiss her as she was dying. Rima smiled at the thought as she walked to school.

On the way she saw the Substitute Soul Reaper for Karakura Town, Ichigo Kurosaki. She walked next to him and he nodded at her.

"Hey Rima, you coming to school today?" Rima nodded at Ichigo's question.

"I am, Ichigo. It's been a while, hasn't it? I was going to come yesterday, but I got caught up with something and couldn't make it." Ichigo grinned.

"Using that frail health just to play hookey now?" Rima laughed.

"Of course not! I'm the President of the Student Council, I try to be at school as much as I can." Rima lied. In truth she tried to be at school as little as possible to avoid the other teens with spiritual pressure in fear they would feel hers. And Ichigo was particularly powerful so making him question her wouldn't be the smartest move she'd ever made.

"Yeah, the cheerleaders have been missing you too. So have the footballs players… and the baseball players… and the soccer players… and everyone else in the school." Ichigo said with furrowed brows. Rima chuckled.

"I doubt that. All those people don't like me. So, have we gotten any new students while I've been away?" Ichigo froze up and gave a nervous laugh.

"This one really freaky kid, his names Shinji Hirako." Rima knew that name. Shinji Hirako lived in Karakura Town, but from what the Hollows had told her he was another of Aizen's failed experiments just like her. He was an ex-Soul Reaper and one of the Visard, so why was he attending Karakura High?

"What's he like?" Rima asked Ichigo. Ichigo shrugged.

"Like I said, freaky." Rima laughed.

"You're still the grump you've always been Ichi." Ichigo shook his head.

"I'm not a gump!" He shouted.

"Whatever you say, grumpy." Ichigo grunted as the two arrived at the high school. Rima sighed.

"Ready to take on the day?" Ichigo asked and Rima shook her head.

"If only I were… I'll see you in class, Ichigo." Rima walked on ahead of Ichigo to go and find her class once more for the first time in a while. On the way there she bumped into her long time friend Orihime. Only days after she'd crawled back to the World of the Living her and Orihime had become friends and if it weren't for the redhead Rima didn't know where she'd be right now. Probably crawling back to Aizen for support. Orihime turned and bowed.

"Sorry-" She began, but then she seen Rima's face and encased her in a snug hug. "Rima!" She exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in forever!" The door behind them opened as Rima laughed and wrapped her arms around Orihime. Keigo Asano jumped out of the classroom.

"Did I just hear Rima's name?!" He shouted. He turned to see Rima and nearly melted onto the floor only to spring back up seconds later and wrap his arms around Rima's back. "Oh Rima! My love, how I've missed you!" Rima laughed lightly and crawled under Keigo's arms causing him to faceplant on the floor. Orihime laughed.

"Sorry Keigo, but I'm kind of sick right now." Rima lied with a nervous laugh. Keigo raised a hand, tears flowing from his eyes.

"That's okay, my love!" Rima entered her classroom, Orihime by her side and upon entering the class erupted.

"Rima's back!" Many of the teens shouted, mostly boys. Rima didn't see why the boys liked her with her childish figure and snowy hair. She just couldn't grasp the thought process of human boys… maybe they  _really_ wanted sex and that was it. Though Rima couldn't deny she was gifted in that area of life also.

"Oh, well hello there Miss. Mashima. I didn't know you were coming in today." Rima bowed to her teacher.

"Good morning Miss. Ochi. It was a bit of a surprise that I felt up to coming today too." Rima gave a small laugh and took her seat in the back of the class in the middle row since she had trouble seeing the board up close. Behind her she heard a strangely familiar voice.

"Hello~!" The voice said. Rima turned to see Shinji Hirako standing right behind her. She smiled and nodded.

"Hello," She replied, cutting her eyes at him to let him know they were on the same terms. "You must be the new student Ichigo told me about! Shinji Hirako, am I correct?" Shinji placed a hand over his heart.

"So kind of you to remember my name! It seems to be a challenge for so many." Rima shook her head.

"Not at all, Shinji. I am Rima Mashima, class and school President. I hope we can get along with each other." Shinji nodded and leaned down to Rima's ear.

"Can we talk somewhere in private Miss. Mashima? I have a proposition to make."

When Shinji and Rima finally met up during Rima's lunch period her stomach was growling. She hated eating school lunches and there was no way she was going to eat in a cafeteria with all those messy teens and the growing bacteria in the room had to be worse than a thousand suns. Rima leaned against the wall when she seen Shinji coming. She waved her hand to signal him and he walked over to her.

"Hello again Rima." Shinji said a little too excited. "What an honor it is to meet Aizen's first hogyoku experiment." Rima closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Tch, if that's all you came here to talk to me about then may I excuse myself?" Shinji shook his head.

"No, no, that's not what I came for. But I do know your secret and I know that you want to find a way to get rid of it." Rima looked at Shinji with cold, blue eyes.

"And what exactly is my  _secret_?" She asked him, fearing he truly did know.

"That you're not a child. Or a teenager, whatever age Aizen set you back too." And he knew. A little bit of Rima's calm facade shattered as her eye twitched.

"What about it?" She squeaked.

"I think the Visards can help you with your problem. I know Aizen used a device to suck the spiritual pressure out of your body and it reversed your age. Well, I have a solution to that, but I need you to agree to something first." Rima nodded, now eager to get her adult body back.

"Well? Spit it out!" She demanded.

"The Winter War, I'm sure you know about and the Visards will be lending the Soul Reapers a hand. So, Visard to Visard, help us all out and we'll return you the spiritual pressure you need." Rima stared at Shinji. Did he expect the Soul Reapers to accept her? To accept  _him_? Was her completely insane?

"Are you dumb?" Rima asked. "How do you think the Soul Reapers are going to react to Aizen's little experiments interfering in their master plan?" Shinji shrugged.

"Probably not good, but they'll take the help or they'll die." Rima crossed her arms and lowered her eyes.

 _Is this the right thing to do?_ She asked herself.  _What will Shuhei think of me?_ She shook her head.  _Why am I concerned about what the hell he thinks of me?!_  She sighed.

"Fine," She finally gave in. "I'll help you, so let's get this done." Shinji wagged a finger in the air.

"Ah, no can do. Not right now, before we leave for the battlefield, that's when it'll happen. I really hope ya can be patient." Rima grunted but nodded.

"Fine, but don't push me Hirako. Even if I can't use my Zanpakuto to it's full extent I still have more than enough power to kill you. And I will if I have to." Shinji laughed lightly.

"Calm down, Foxface." Rima gasped at her old nickname.

"Don't call me that!" She said, blushing. "I don't have a foxface! It's only my Hollow Mask…"

"Actually, I've seen ya wandering the forest at night. Don't worry, you're a pretty fox, but be careful about who you hang around. Don't forget your current title, Hollow Queen." Rima looked down at the ground.

"I know that." She said.

"You wouldn't want the Hollows thinking you've betrayed them. Actually, how about telling me the story of how you became Queen of the Hollows? Hmm? How's that kind of power feel? You've been almost everything in the damn book. When you were alive you were a Quincy along with the rest of your family, when you died you became a Soul Reaper with Hollow abilities…" Rima shrugged.

"After I died and Aizen used to incomplete Hogyoku to see if he could bring back the dead. Well, it didn't work, but I underwent the Hollowfication process in the Soul Society and somehow Aizen transferred me to Hueco Mundo. When he saw I couldn't control all my power he left me for dead and ever since I got back to the World of the Living the Hollows seem to be loyal to me. I don't know how it came about. Even in this form they obey my commands." Shinji sighed.

"Man, it must feel good to have that kind of power over the enemy." Rima shook her head.

"No, it's like being a black sheep that no one even recognizes. It feels about as good as being bitten by a shark." Rima began to walk away from Shinji and back to class. "I expect you to uphold your end of this bargain, Shinji Hirako. If I stay here any longer I'll be late for class." Shinji nodded with a grin.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Miss. Mashima. The last thing I would do is betray ya considering that I'm really interested in seeing if you're as beautiful  _or_  as deadly as the rumors say you are. The Hollows do whisper of their Queen." Rima ignored Shinji's motives and went back to the class. About half way into the lesson she felt her eyes begin to feel heavy and he body was screaming "sleep" at her so she decided to leave.

"If you'll excuse me Miss. Ochi, I don't feel well. I think I'm going to go home." Rima interrupted her teacher. Miss. Ochi stared at Rima for a moment before blinking.

"O-okay, I'll call your mother and tell her you're on your way home…" Rima smiled and nodded, grabbing her bag.

"Thank you." She bowed and then exited the classroom. On her way home she couldn't deny the excitement building in the pit of her stomach. She was going to get all her power back- and her body! She was finally going to officially be recognized as the Leader of the Hollows and Aizen wasn't going to be the one to stop her.

 _Thank God I went to school today, though I'm sure Shinji would have seeked me out had I not come to school._ She thought, positioning her bag so that it was in front of her in both hands. She soon came up on her family's manor, thinking of how much she truly despised having to live with two insolent humans. She didn't like it. When she was live she wasn't even  _really_  a human then, she had been a Quincy. The Mashima family had been for millennia, a very respected family among the Quincy and if Rima had the chance she'd go back to them without a doubt. But her family also had a history of becoming Soul Reapers when they died and had once even retained the title of being one of the four great Noble Houses alongside the Kuchiki and Shihoin, but alas, the family animal was a fox symbolising that the Mashima family was sneaky and thus they were taken from their high position all because of a few ignorant mistakes. It upset Rima.

Upon opening the door to the manor she felt a familiar spiritual pressure.

 _Is that…?_ She closed the door behind her and the maid was standing on duty. The woman bowed, her glasses almost falling from her face.

"Welcome back, ma'am, is there anything I can get you?" She asked. Rima waved her off with a smile.

"No thank you, but can you tell me who's here?" The maid's eyes widened and she pushed up her glasses in a nervous manner.

"Y-yes ma'am, Shuhei Hisagi, the unconscious man you brought in the other day, is out on the patio talking with Mr. Koda." Rima nodded.

"Thank you, I think I'm going to go crash their little tea party now." Rima and the maid laughed a little. Rima was a fairly carefree person, and since she was she didn't mind joking around with the commoners and maids and servants, she too was once a peasant and by her own standards, still was. It wasn't her money, it was the human's the lived with money.

Rima walked calmly out to the patio and seen Shuhei sipping a glass of lemonade and talking with Rima's adoptive father. His eyes widened when he seen her and she smiled with a wave of her hand.

"Hello Shuhei!" She exclaimed. "I didn't know you were stopping by, otherwise I would've stayed home to greet you." He smiled and blushed making Rima feel a little warm inside.

"O-oh, it's fine. You're father had invited me over to talk some things over about… work." Rima could see through his lie so easily it made her want to laugh. At least he wasn't raising question with her mother and father by wearing his Soul Reaper garbs, she was grateful for that. It had taken a lot for her to explain the fact that he was a cosplayer to her parents. Rima took a seat next to Shuhei and smiled at him and he nervously smiled back.

"Rima, how rude. Can't you see that we two grown men are having a conversation?" Rima bowed her head in respect though inside she could feel her blood beginning to boil. People looking down on her was one thing she couldn't stand, but it was taken to a whole nother level when people that  _thought_  they were older than her tried to reprimand her for being "rude". Rima faked a smile.

"Forgive me father." She said through gritted teeth. "I just wanted to say hello to Mr. Hisagi." Shuhei stood at his seat and bowed to Rima's father.

"Actually sir, may I have some time with your daughter?" Chojiro looked at Shuhei as if he were crazy but nodded nonetheless. Rima looked to Shuhei, still seated as her father got up and went inside, shutting the sliding glass door behind him. Shuhei turned to Rima and she smiled.

"Gutsy, asking my father to be alone with me. I don't think you realize how overprotective he is of me." Rima said to Shuhei and stood. Shuhei nodded, his eyes downcast. Rima furrowed her brows in confusion. "Is something the matter? Shuhei?" She asked with genuine concern.

"The other night, you said that the hunters tried to catch foxes with the traps… and I  _saw_  a fox, a white one with blue eyes." Rima knew where this was going and she didn't have an excuse for once. "I couldn't take my mind off of it and I was wondering if you knew anything about it. I mean, how did you know that the hunters went after foxes?" Rima cleared her throat.

"Well…" She said, trying to think of a reason. "My uncle is a hunter and he tells me about the foxes that go trampling through the field all the time. He says the white ones are worth big money here… did you think the fox was  _me_?" Rima said, feigning surprise. She laughed. "Shuhei! People can't turn into foxes. I don't know if they can where you're from, but this is the World of the Living." Shuhei's eyes slid over Rima's figure and she gulped.

"Only Soul Reapers or those who know of Soul Reapers refer to the Human World as the World of the Living." Rima opened her mouth to say something back but only ended up closing it at a loss for words. She'd underestimated the man in front of her. He was less flustered than the other night and his mind was in the right place today. Had he come here to question her? "And I know you drugged me the other night." Rima's eyes flew open.

"Sh-Shuhei, what are you talking about?" She said. He'd called her on her bullshit and he was cornering her. She  _had_  drugged him all because she was torn between killing him and letting him live.

 _I guess making the latter option was the wrong choice._  She thought, making a mental note to kill the rest of the Soul Reapers that crossed paths with her in the World of the Living. Shuhei opened his mouth to say something else but before he could the glass door flew back open to reveal a very worried Mai standing in the doorway. She sighed, relieved.

"Jesus! I told your father not to let you sit alone with boys! Or men… sorry, Shuhei." Shuhei nodded, looking shaken while Rima looked relieved.

"It's fine, I was actually just leaving. I have some places I need to be." Shuhei said, lowering his head. Mai nodded, her relief replaced with worry.

"Oh… you don't have to leave so suddenly, Shuhei. Stay for dinner! We have wine." Mai tried to give a tempting smile but failed as Shuhei's expression didn't change. Mai sighed and retreated back into the house. "Have a safe trip!" She yelled through the glass. Shuhei turned his attention back to Rima who was stroking her arm with her opposite hand.

"Honesty. That's all I want." Shuhei said suddenly and Rima shook her head.

"Look," She began. "I really don't know what you're onto, but I don't want to know either. Please keep me out of your "Soul Reaper" affairs or whatever it is. I don't have time for this, Shuhei." Shuhei looked shocked at Rima's lie, though the first took it as the truth.

"I… I'm sorry," He said. "I hope you can forgive me. I didn't mean to scare you." Rima swallowed and nodded.

"It's fine, I just think it'd be smarter if you left now." Shuhei nodded and began walking the perimeter of the house. Rima sighed.

_What a shame… I really liked him._


	4. Shadowplay

_Into The Labyrinth_

_Chapter Four: Shadowplay_

_Warning: Harsh language, possible use of drugs (alcohol included), violence, sexual themes, possible pregnancy in the future_

_[Rating May Change]_

* * *

_Weeks Later_

As Shuhei sat telling Izuru of Rima he couldn't help but be animated. The man's friend simply stared at him in amazement considering he had never seen the other in such a frenzied yet happy state. In fact, he had really never seen him in either state at all. Shuhei usually kept his cool and was responsible and mature about the way he handled himself, but Izuru could now see why he had been told not to invite Rangiku to talk with Shuhei.

"And I really thought she was a Soul Reaper, Izuru!" Shuhei exclaimed. "She didn't even know what I was talking about… I think I messed up…" Izuru shrugged.

"Maybe you should go back and talk to her. Explain some things or make an excuse and see if she's interested in you. You never know." Izuru advised and Shuhei nodded, averting his eyes. "So," Izuru said, sipping his tea. "Why are you just now telling me all about this white haired beauty?" Shuhei looked back up at his friend and shrugged.

"I didn't think it would be appropriate for the work environment at the time. And to be quite honest, I thought you would laugh." Izuru shook his head.

"Of course not, I was just worried when you came back from the World of the Living all shaken up and pouty. It's as if you were a kid again, all sobby and whatnot." Shuhei snorted at Izuru's statement.

"Captain Hitsugaya is so lucky he's going to be around her…" Shuhei trailed off. Izuru sighed. Looked like it was time to get it off his chest.

"Shuhei, asa a friend I'm going to be honest with you and tell you something: She pulled the wool over your eyes. She knows more about the Soul Society and Soul Reapers than she's letting on. And I can tell just by the way you describe the look in her eyes when you told her about it." Shuhei shook his head.

"But it wasn't like that, Izuru. She was so honest and kind… and she has this weird thing about clothes so she doesn't wear them very often and when she does it's not very many." Shuhei looked up at the ceiling with googly eyes and a near-drooling mouth. Izuru shook his head.

"Whatever man, I'm just warning you to be careful around her. Something about her sounds off… she seems like one of those women off that human television show "Snapped"." Shuhei chuckled.

"I wish you could meet her." Shuhei said and Izuru didn't reply. He wished he could meet her too but for a completely different reason than Shuhei wanted him to meet her. Judging from her last name and the fox in the woods… if Izuru was right in his thinking she was only a few years shy of having a throne all to herself. If only she would have come to the Soul Society before the Mashima House was removed from the Four Noble Houses. Izuru shrugged and gulped the last bit of his tea down.

Everything happened for a reason, right?\

* * *

As Rima trekked through the forest she felt a familiar pressure in the air and it frightened her. She could feel it ripping through the sky and bringing the Harbingers of Death themselves down into the World of the Living. Rima looked up and seen what she was fearing it was.

A Garganta.

Upon the opening of the large, black void Rima seen a  _few_  familiar figures, ones she wasn't fond of and ones she wasn't prepared to face again. Not again, not after they'd been successful and she'd been nothing more than a failure to… no. This was no time to feel bad for herself.

Rima's steely, blue eyes locked with Yammy's sharp, brown ones. The first gulped and fought back the feeling gathering in the pit of her stomach, fearing what was coming next. She knew it was nothing pleasant. Why was he here. And Grimmjow too?! Why?

Rima picked up the pace, trying to hide her face as she went so not to attract attention to herself, but lucky her, there were Soul Reapers. Rima didn't recognize any of the Soul Reapers as they left behind their bodies, ready to combat the Espada. Rima remembered all the terrible things they'd done to her. All the teasing and beatings; all the servitude and humiliation she'd had to undergo just for their sake. All because she wanted Aizen to approve of her…

"Hey, Grimmjow!" Rima heard Yammy's voice boom in her ears. "Is that who I think it is?" Rima stopped in her tracks, refusing to look to where she knew Yammy's oversized finger was pointing and closed her eyes. She remembered how much Yammy had like kicking her while he was a Vasto Lordes in sands of Hueco Mundo. She remembered how Grimmjow had liked to use her as a punching bag also.

 _I can defeat them now!_  She tried to encourage herself.  _I can do it… if they come for me… I can do it._  Rima's small fingers slipped down to her stockings and she slowly slid her fingers inside the fabric, readying herself for the attack she knew was coming. Before she could reach her Zanpakuto a woman with long, strawberry blonde hair and a busty figure was standing in front of her. Rima blinked as the Soul Reaper woman readied her own Zanpakuto.

"Stay back." She commanded Rima. Rima didn't feel the need to argue as she was already scared for some odd reason. Why was all her confidence in her fighting skills leaving her now?

 _Where's Shuhei?_ That one really caught her off guard. One of her first thoughts was of Shuhei and she didn't know why which was almost as frightening as the thought of drying by the hands of Grimmjow or Yammy. The world around her was beginning to get hazy as an unwanted voice slithered into her mind.

 _Scared? At a time like this? Wow, and I actually had more faith in you than this…_  Rima knew the voice of her Inner Hollow as if it were constantly talking to her and sometimes it was. But this wasn't looking like a good situation for her.  _Maybe I should bring up some old memories._  There was a small laugh in Rima's head as a memory of her awakening in Aizen's unknown hideout played out.

_Rima lay on the ground, shivering and cold. Her once long, blonde hair had turned white and her once emerald green eyes had turned a sickly blue. Her finger shook as she touched her face but two feet in front of her stopped her from beginning to sob. She looked into warm, brown eyes just like her…_

"Father?" She said. The man in front of her smiled but shook his head.

"No, I'm Aizen."

Then another memory played in her head.

_"No, Aizen, please!" Rima screamed. "I'll learn to control it, just please don't leave me alone in Hueco Mundo! I'm scared…" Aizen shook his head._

"You've had more than once chance and this is your last… 100 years, that is the amount of time you have to tame that monster in you." Rima nodded frantically, a nervous smile on her face.

"I'll have it done! I'll have it done, I swear my Lord!"

Rima involuntarily screamed and the blonde in front of her turned.

"Are you okay?" She asked, nervously. "What's wrong?" Rima shook her head, cradling it in her hands slowly pulling bits of hair out of her head.

 _What's wrong, Rima? What's wrong? Still can't survive without mommy and daddy?_ Rima rushed past the woman in front of her.

"Hey, wait!" She yelled. "It's not safe here right now!" Rima nodded.

"I know that!" She shouted back at the woman.

 _Running home to mom and dad? Hmph, I shoulda known you wasn't gonna confront either of 'em._  Rima almost snapped at the taunting voice in her head. It was pushing her so close to the edge to the point that she was disregarding the safety of other and herself. She was once again being forced to run from her past even though this time, it was looking her dead in the eye. She could feel her own spiritual pressure gathering around her like a large homing beacon for Grimmjow and Yammy. She prayed they didn't notice it, but God wasn't on her side at that moment.

Grimmjow landed in front of Rima, the sudden impact knocking her to her feet. Rima gasped and stared, wide eyes up at the blue haired male.

"G-Grimm…jow." She whispered. Grimmjow smirked.

"Rima…" He began. "How nice to finally see you again, but it seems like you're a kid now. Looks like you can't do all that damage you used to could anymore, can you? Or are you hiding it deep down inside?" Rima gulped, unable to talk. The fear had struck her right in the heart. She heard a strangled cry from behind her.

"No! Get away from her!" She turned to see the blonde woman from a few moments ago and she felt two small tears prick her eyes.

 _That woman… she's going to die for you and then you're going to die. Do you really want that to happen?_ Rima gasped and a black aura formed around her. The aura formed something of an apparition, wrapping around the busty woman and throwing her in the safety of the trees. Thank goodness for having her Zanpakuto with her or else that woman would have been dead.

 _Hmm, nice move. What's next?_ Rima's Hollow asked her excitedly. Rima looked forward and seen Grimmjow standing over her with his fist raised.

"Ah, nice save you little bitch… as helpful to society as ever, but I want to see if you still got all that spunk you did back when I was still a Vasto Lordes." Rima gulped. "Since you're not in your adult form any longer." Grimmjow's fist came down and in a flash was blocked by the black aura surrounding Rima. She looked around to see if there were any people near her. She had two options: Run or get Grimmjow to release enough spiritual pressure that she could regain her true form. Releasing her Zanpakuto wasn't much of an option for her. Grimmjow drew back his bleeding knuckles and Rima could just see the bloodlust in his eyes. This is what she hated, the fighting and the pain… it was all so unnecessary.

Before Rima could draw her Zanpakuto, Grimmjow looked back with a surprised look on his face and grinned.

"Nevermind, we can save this for later. I have someone I want to deal with." Rima knew exactly who Grimmjow was talking about because of the sudden spike in spiritual pressure in the area. Ichigo was here, she recognized his spiritual pressure now, she knew when he was there to save the day. Rima stood as Grimmjow was off and she sighed, shaking her head and ran to see if Blondie was okay. When she got there the woman wasn't in the trees and her mind immediately wandered to the worst possible option.

 _Ha! You saved her and she_ still _managed to get herself killed!_ Rima grunted at her Inner Hollow's thoughts.

"She's not dead… I can still feel her spiritual pressure, idiot." Rima growled to herself. She looked up into the sky, still shaken and seen Blondie looking down at her. Rima nodded, giving the woman the que that she was okay, but the woman only stared at her harder.

 _Oooooo, I bet she's gonna take ya back to the Soul Society with her and her team. Well, I wouldn't mind spending some time with that white haired Captain up there…_  Rima shook her head and continued walking, grabbing her school books on the way and trying to ignore the fighting going on around her. All she wanted was to get home and hope Shuhei was there to talk to her, but she knew she was only fooling herself. There was no way Shuhei was coming back to see her after so many weeks.

 _Why're ya so scared, Rimi?_  Rima blew some air out of her mouth in a huff.

"Stop calling me Rimi, I don't like pet names."

 _You would let Shuhei call you whatever he wanted… slut, bitch, cunt…_  The vulgar words continued on and on making it harder and harder for Rima to ignore her surroundings since she was now trying to focus on something else. One of the Espada had used their Release and the other was fighting a Soul Reaper while Grimmjow was off fighting Ichigo. Rima raised an eyebrow and stopped where she was.

"But Ichigo's spiritual pressure doesn't feel this… heavy." She turned her head and seen the familiar blonde bob and shirt and tie of Shinji Hirako. She watched as the man battled with Grimmjow, scarily overpowering the Espada, reminding her too much of herself. Rima was torn between watching the battle rage on or going back home, though she was opting for the latter. Before she could really get anywhere a beam of yellow light came from the sky and surrounded all the Arrancar in the area.

Rima dropped to her knees as the Arrancar disappeared in the light of the Negacion. She wasn't going to have to worry about them for a while, but she was going to have to do something about her shaky knees when the time came for her to uphold her end of the deal with Shinji. She looked around and seen Blondie rushing towards her. When the woman got there she stuck her hand out to Rima. Rima blushed lightly, shocked someone wanted to help her, and took the woman's hand.

"T-thanks…" She stuttered. Blondie smiled.

"No problem, kid, are you okay?" Rima nodded, dusting her clothes off.

"Rangiku!" The white haired Captain from earlier shouted at Blondie. The woman turned with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes Captain?" She replied. The boy narrowed his eyes at Rima.

"Step away from that girl, you seen it yourself, she has some sort of unknown power." Rangiku turned and looked at Rima, her eyes soft.

"But Captain Hitsugaya, she  _saved_  me. I don't think she's an-" Rangiku tried to vouch for Rima but her Captain only cut her off.

"Rangiku…" He warned then turned his attention to Rima. "We're taking you into custody of the Soul Society." Rima lowered her head and nodded before hearing her name from behind her.

"Rima?" She turned to see Ichigo standing before her. Rima nodded at Ichigo and the orange haired teen gave her a questioning look. "Toshiro? Rangiku? What are you…?"

"You know this girl?" Toshiro asked Ichigo. Ichigo nodded, flustered.

"Well yeah! She goes to my school, she's even in my class! Her name is Rima Mashima, why? ANd why the hell are you here? And why can you see them… and me?" Rima shook her head with a sigh.

 _I cannot believe you dug yourself into a hole like this._ Rima's Hollow stated. Rima couldn't believe it either. She silently cursed her helpful instinct.

"Because I'm a "Soul Reaper", but of a different kind. I'm not exactly your cookie cutter member of the Soul Society, if one at all." Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"Explain." He demanded. Rima rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I was "raised" in Hueco Mundo. I resided in Soul Society for only a day or two before being taken to Hueco Mundo to learn to control the power I had. Unlike most Soul Reapers I trained myself." Toshiro glared at the girl in front of him. "Only, it came with… unsatisfactory results in some areas." The memory of losing most of her power due to her age reversal was a hard hit.

"You can explain it all to the Captains when you get to the Soul Society." Toshiro said.

"Captain, please think about this. She's obviously not an enemy!" Rangiku tried once more and Toshiro grumbled.

"Rangiku, I don't want to hear one more word about this out of you!" Toshiro shouted and Rangiku silenced herself.

"But… how? I've never sensed your spiritual pressure before." Ichigo pointed out and Rima nodded.

"Because I know how to control it as well as a Captain if not better. Someone on your level could never sense me, not unless I wanted you to." Rima didn't mean it offensively, but Ichigo seemed to have taken it the wrong way. She shook her head. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, Ichigo." Ichigo nodded as Toshiro walked up behind Rima and grabbed her hands, holding them behind her back.

"I want her back in the Soul Society as soon as possible and I have no idea how long we might be in the World of the Living. Rangiku, give them the orders to let her pass through the Dangai and to have someone there to immediately escort her to the Head Captain." Rangiku nodded and reluctantly pressed a finger to her ear.

"Hello? We have a special…  _gift_  coming through the Dangai. Have someone on the other side there to escort her to Head Captain Yamamoto immediately though." Rangiku stayed quiet for a moment. "It's unsure whether she's an enemy, and ally, or neutral. Be careful with her either way. Alright. Thank you." Rangiku took her finger away from her ear and looked to everyone else before her. "They said they'll make sure she has a safe journey through the Dangai and they will assemble a Captains meeting immediately." Toshiro nodded.

"Thank you Rangiku. Now, can you please open the Dangai?" Rangiku nodded, drawing her blade and placing it into the air and the area rippled a bit around her Zanpakuto. She turned it as if it were a key and in front of her a Shoji appeared and opened and Rima began to feel that all-too-familiar shakiness in her knees again. Toshiro pushed Rima forward lightly, but her heels dug into the ground below her.

"I don't want to go in there." She said, quietly. Toshiro grunted.

"Go." He commanded. Rima was pushed forward roughly into the Shoji, closing behind her and leaving her in the darkness of the Dangai waiting for her escorts and for the first time in a long time she felt like crying.

 


	5. To Feel Free

_Into The Labyrinth_

_Chapter Five: To Feel Free  
_

_Warning: Harsh language, possible use of drugs (alcohol included), violence, sexual themes, possible pregnancy in the future_

_[Rating May Change]_

* * *

When Rima got to the Soul Society it was nothing like she'd imagined. She'd always thought of gorgeous palaces and rich families sitting on thrones made of jewels, but she was surprised to see the dirty streets of what was called the Rukon District. Even more specifically District 61. There were small children running around with stolen pieces of bread and no shoes with only rags covering their bony bodies.

Rima turned to look at the guard who was holding her by her left arm.

"Why are these souls so poor?" She asked. The guard sneered.

"Because they just are, now come on." The man was quite rude in his words and Rima felt a ping of sadness in her chest as she remembered what her living conditions were like when she was young and alive. It wasn't this bad, but it wasn't great either and she knew how these parent-less children felt. They had it harder than any adult ever could and that was something the Soul Reapers didn't always think of.

As Rima walked down the dirty streets with her escorts many souls stopped to stare at her. Some gasped at her white hair and blue eyes while others leaned over to whisper to the person next to them. By the time Rima was finally in the nice part of Rukongai she was disgusted with what the Soul Reapers had let the other parts become.

Rima's small frame was pushed onto the steps of the Seireitei and down many halls before finally stopping at a large door. Before entering the guards knocked on the door and requested entrance.

"We have the prisoners Head Captain!" One of them yelled into the door.

"Enter!" An old, yet loud voice called from the other side. The guards opened the door and got on one knee as soon as they stepped into the room, even going so far as to leave Rima alone completely. She looked around the red wine colored room with it's shiny floor and… Captains. Oh so many Captains and even Lieutenants. She looked around and gasped at a very familiar face.

 _Shuhei…_  She thought. She knew that face anywhere and especially because it seemed like she was thinking of him all the time. She blushed a little and turned her attention to the elder in front of her for the first time. Though she wasn't the most fond of Soul Reapers, Ria had always been taught to respect her elders, though she knew many of the Captain and Lieutenants in the room were hundreds of years shy of her age.

Rima got on one knee as the guards behind her had done and bowed her head. The elderly man huffed.

"So, she's not as disrespectful as we all anticipated." He said in a deep voice. Rima looked up with a serious face.

"I was taught to respect my elders, sir. You never know when their wisdom may come in handy, but how should you gain their knowledge without respect?" Rima replied and the man nodded.

"Yes, and a wise one you are. You guards are dismissed!" The guards mumbled something like praise and backed out of the room as Rima stood back up, her school skirt ruffling. She looked around the room and seen a variety of men and women and some strange pairs. Then there was Shuhei and his absolutely priceless expression. He was so visibly stunned Rima nearly smiled. "Your name, girl." The man said and Rima cleared her throat.

"Nadeshiko Rima Mashima, and yours?"

"Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Yamamoto replied and Rima bowed slightly.

"Nice to make your acquaintance." She replied.

"Now, it seems we may have a problem. You've lived most of your life in Hueco Mundo?" Rima nodded. She was going to explain before he even asked.

"Yes, when I died Aizen had found me a suitable candidate to test the incomplete Hogyoku on to see if bringing back the dead was one of its powers. Unfortunately, it wasn't, but it did tamper with my soul and so I underwent Hollowfication. Aizen then proceeded to take me from the Soul Society after the day or two I'd been there and took me to Hueco Mundo to raise and train me." A collective gasp went through the room.

"Raised by  _Aizen_?" Rima looked to a woman with short, black hair and a serious expression. "Head Captain, there's no way she can be an ally! Not if she was raised by Aizen." Rima shook her head.

"Captain, please hear me out. You haven't heard the whole story." The woman began drawing her Zanpakuto.

"I don't think we  _need_  to hear anymore-"

"Soi-Fon, let her speak." Soi-Fon quieted down at her Head Captain's order.

"When I was training is when found that I had acquired a Hollow Mask, courtesy of Aizen, but when Aizen found this out he was… more than pleased. I couldn't control my power so he left me in Hueco Mundo, giving me a time limit of 100 years to learn to control it on my own. When he got back I wasn't up to his standards so he left me for dead in Hueco Mundo, but I clawed my way to the World of the Living, swearing I would never join his army. Especially since I'd met many of the Espada while they were Vasto Lordes and we didn't exactly mesh well." Yamamoto raised an eyebrow.

"I know your story can't be as simple as that." He said. Rima shrugged.

"Head Captain, I could sit here and tell you how _incredibly_  taxing being raised by Aizen was, but what good would it do? I can't go back and rewrite the past, so I prefer not to dramatize it either. There's simply no point." Yamamoto grunted.

"A very good point, Rima, but that bring me to my next question. If you had a time limit of 100 years, that alone should've been more than enough time to age, should it not?" Rima gulped. The part she wasn't too keen on explaining.

"Well…" She began rather quiet. "In the event that I  _didn't_  die after Aizen tried to kill me, he used some sort of device that sucked a lot of my spiritual pressure right out of me and I aged back to what I am now. My hair and eyes paled to what you see now and I even lost many of the abilities I'd learned to use with my Zanpakuto." Yamamoto nodded, but stayed quiet this time as if he were thinking. All the others in the room looked at him as if he were crazy.

"And is there anything we could do to reverse this problem?" Rima nodded.

"Using a large amount of others spiritual pressure and focusing it on me can reverse the effects of what Aizen did to me."

"And if I had to guess, I would say you're not a weak Soul Reaper by any means. Being trained by Aizen is one thing, but having an Inner Hollow and an infamous Zanpakuto is another." Rima raised an eyebrow. "I've heard of your Zanpakuto, Fukuonsho. I was once told by a Soul Reaper that Aizen had an underling with a Zanpakuto superior to all others he had seen." Yamamoto "hmphed". "I guess he hadn't seen mine yet." He mumbled. "But, I've heard one more… interesting rumor about you."

"I can dispel or confirm it for you all here and now." Rima replied.

"Is it true that the Hollows acknowledge  _you_  as their Queen?" Rima took a deep breath.

"Yes it is, since I was practically the first Visard many of the Hollows began to think I was some kind of Supreme Leader to them and from then on they referred to me as their Queen. I had no objections since I was alone in the world and they were my only solace, but regardless I knew I was supposed to be their enemy. I just never got around to declaring it…" The old man nodded and "hmmed".

"I have come to a decision." He said, loudly. "We will assist her in regaining her power under a few certain conditions." Rima's ears piped up. "Should you battle on our side during the Winter War against Aizen and also assume a position in one of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads we will each give you a piece of our spiritual pressure here and now. But should you go against this agreement, you will be killed on the spot, understood?" Rima's smile was from ear to ear. She was finally going to accomplish her goal! She was going to get her body back- her power! She wasn't going to be helpless any longer.

"Oh boy, I'm sad Byakki isn't here for this one!" A small girl with pink hair chirped as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Come Captains and Lieutenants of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads! Join in hands as we offer this girl our power to bring forth out victory against Aizen and his evil ways!" The room lit with all different colors of the rainbow and with all the power in the room Rima felt as if she were going to explode. It was so strong she could feel her Hollow Mask materializing on her face as her vision began to flicker.

 _Yes!_ Her Inner Hollow said, overly excited.  _All this power, yes! No one will be able to stop us again!_  Rima took a deep breath, closing her eyes and began breathing in the spiritual pressure around her. She could feel it in her bones, filling a part of her that had been empty for years and years. She looked around at the focused faces of the Soul Reapers in the room and couldn't hold back a grin. She saw a Captain with hair as white as her own gasp and his eyes widen as he seen the transformation taking place. Rima on the other hand was blacking out and not from her Hollow.

The sheer force of all the Soul Reapers spiritual pressure weighing on her was enough to crush many of her bones and the pain was making small stars burst behind her eyes. She could feel herself swaying on her feet, back and forth, back and forth until finally everything came to a standstill leaving Rima with an empty, yet full feeling. She looked around at all the wide eyed Captains and Lieutenants and smiled as she looked down at herself. She could see she had grown in more area than one and as she fell back she could see her hair was now almost a silverish color, it was darkening back to it's original color.

But when Rima hit the floor everything went pitch black.

* * *

When Rima woke up she was lying in a bed that she knew wasn't hers. She groaned as she tried to sit up, but her bones ached so badly she nearly blacked back out. Instead of trying to stand anymore she opted to lay back down and when she did she heard a soft, feminine voice from the corner of the room.

"That would be the smartest choice." She looked over to see a woman with long, black hair in a thick braid going to the front of her body. She had a youthful appearance to her, but Rima knew she had to be an experienced Captain. "Captain of Squad Four, Retsu Unohana. Nice to meet you." She said, sitting next to Rima. Rima nodded and closed her eyes once more.

"Squad Four…" She said. "Must be the relief Squad, am I right?" She opened her eyes slightly to see Unohana nod.

"Correct. We tend to the injured or the sick, so I recommend you be careful with what you say to my Squad members. Your life is in their hands." For some reason the smile she gave Rima made a whole wave of chills crawl down Rima's spine.

"Y-y-yes ma'am!" She stuttered. She gulped. "Um, how long do you think I'll be here?" Unohana looked her up and down.

"Not long, maybe a few more moments. You can feel the regeneration going on in your bones can't you?" Rima was shocked that Unohana knew that. "We seen the Hollow Mask and seen you regenerating. Your bones are still mending, but they're mending much quicker than before now that you're awake." Unohana stood and walked over to the corner of the room, placing a pile of clothing on the floor beside Rima. "Here's some clothing that we found for you to wear until we can get your uniform squared away." Rima nodded and waited another good five minutes before moving. When she finally stood she felt a bit nauseous and Unohana had to help steady her, but she got the hang of it.

"Is there a mirror in here?" Rima asked. Unohana nodded and pointed to a full body mirror in the middle of the room. Rima painstakingly made her way over to the mirror and looked at herself. All air left her body the moment she seen herself. "My God…" She breathed, covering her mouth. She looked like she did all those years ago except now her eyes were a blue-green and her hair was silver, almost a pale blonde. Her voluptuous figure was back and her wide hips were plumping her backside even more. "I even grew." Rima said to herself. In the back she heard Unohana laugh lightly.

"I don't think any of the Captains or Lieutenants were expecting you to be so… desirable." Rima smiled at the older woman and began putting on her clothes. "And you seem comfortable in your own skin."

"Life is too short not to be, even if you do have a millennia or two on your hands. Time stops for no one." Unohana nodded.

"A very true statement." Rima unfolded the pink and gold kimono Unohana had given her and began to put it on as quickly as she could. At the end she had Unohana help her with the colorful and shimmery obi and asked her to tie it in a bow. Rima put her hair up in a bun, letting a few pieces of hair frame her face along with her bangs. Unohana offered Rima a pair of geta but the latter politely refused.

"No thank you, I like to get a good feel of the land I'm on before wearing shoes." It was strange to others but oh-so important to Rima. She didn't like wearing shoes and wearing shoes on unknown land was an absolute no-no. Unohana looked Rima up and down.

"That looks nice on you, Rima. If I were you I wouldn't go too far from the Seireitei. I do believe you'll be assigned to a Squad today so be ready for someone to fetch you." Rima nodded and thanked Unohana before exiting the Squad Four barracks.

It seemed like Rima had wandered for hours before finally finding her way outside and there she found herself in front of rather large lake that was filled with beautiful Koi fish. Rima couldn't resist the urge to sit on the unfamiliar property and watch as the fish swam round and round.

 _I wonder if I can touch them…_  Rima dipped a few longer nailed fingers into the pond only managing to startle the Koi and soak her soft fingertips. She eventually opted for just sitting and watching the Koi as they reminded Rima of Yin and Yang only in a startling gold. Rima was enticed by how the Koi went about their daily lives in this lake with no qualms about anything. They had the freedom to swim and do whatever they pleased- so long as they kept in their boundaries.

Rima sighed thinking that nothing in this universe really had total control over their life. Nothing was really as it seemed. Even normal was nothing more than an illusion in this place. No matter how right something seemed there was always going to be an underlying problem, but Rima knew she couldn't dwell on something she also had no power over.

"Who are you?" A cold voice came from behind her. Rima jumped, startled and turned her body to see just who was behind her. Whoever it was they had one a damn good job at masking their spiritual pressure. Rima's mouth parted slightly upon seeing a staggeringly gorgeous man. She was expecting someone… less than appealing and had gotten an Adonis.

"I-I'm Rima Mashima, the new Soul Reaper." Rima stuttered her reply in fear of the man's cold, piercing, slate grey eyes. He narrowed them.

"What are you doing on this property?" He asked. "This is the Kuchiki Manor and you are  _obviously_  not a Kuchiki and I wasn't alerted that we had visitors." Rima nodded as the wind began to blow, cherry blossoms scattering all over the place.

"Right…" Rima said, trying not to stare into the man's eyes. "I'm sorry, I'll leave immediately." Rima stood, wobbling on her knees and made a wrong move. She slipped on the grass below her and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact onto water and Koi fish on this Noble man's land.

The impact never came.

What did were the man's arms. He had wrapped them around Rima's in a (successful) attempt to catch her from falling into his precious lake. He looked coldly at her, but Rima's blue-green eyes only returned warmth. The cherry blossoms seemed to draw themselves around the two of them, locked in what seemed like an almost romantic embrace. His arms around Rima's waist, her hands pressing against his shoulders… it was all too movie-like.

Rima cleared her throat and backed away from the man in front of her.

"T-thank you." She breathed out. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to slip, I was just trying to leave, but I'm such a ditz sometimes-"

"It's fine. I don't want to hear you rambling any longer. Just go." Rima gulped and nodded looking around to see where she had come from, but unfortunately couldn't find it.

"Uh… I don't know how to get back to the Squad Four barracks… and to be quite honest I don't know if that's where I'm supposed to be." Rima tried to offer a smile but the man only continued to frown before huffing.

"Follow me then, I was going to the Squad Six barracks anyways, but I have to get my haori first." Rima nodded and began following the man.

"So," She said on the way to his chambers. "What's your name?"

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan and Captain of Squad Six." Rima nodded. Not bad, that was quite the title. A noble  _and_  a Captain, or maybe he was only one because of the other. It happened from what Aizen had told her.

"Then the Kuchiki Clan must be one of the noble clans isn't it?" Byakuya nodded with an irritated look on his face. "I wish I had some big, long title like that. That would be cool." Byakuya said nothing, only continued to walk. When he turned a corner there was a girl who brushed past him but she turned quickly to bow to Byakuya.

"Good morning brother!" She said. Rima hadn't recognized her from the meeting yesterday in the Captain's Assembly Hall, but she had a slight resemblance to Byakuya. Just not enough to be his blood sister.

"Good morning, Rukia." Rima tilted her head.

 _Rukia… That's a pretty name._  She thought. Rima turned before the girl could leave.

"You have a pretty name Miss. Rukia!" She shouted down the hall. Rukia turned around with a confused look and a smile.

"T-thank you!" She stuttered before running off. Rima turned her attention back to Byakuya who was frowning in front of her. Rima shrugged.

"What? She has a pretty name and I wanted to tell her. Everyone needs a confidence boost every now and then… even you!" BYakuya snorted.

"I am a man of pride and that is all I need. I have all the confidence a man of my stature should." Rima sighed. She hated it when people used big words just to say they were prideful.

"Still…" She grumbled. Byakuya entered a room but stood in the doorway as Rima tried to enter behind him.

"This is my private chamber. I would like it to remain private so stay here." Rima huffed but nodded, crossing her arms. She waited as Byakuya grabbed his Captain's haori. At some point she had turned to lean over the wrap around porch and look at the small lake flowing. The scenery here was gorgeous; Rima would've given anything to live here. It was even more beautiful than the manor she lived in back in-

_Mai and Chojiro! I haven't said anything to them since yesterday!_

"Crap…" Rima breathed out lowering her head.

"What's wrong?" Rima jumped for the second time being in Byakuya's presence and shook her head.

"I just forgot to say something to my caretakers. I don't want them getting worried about me, they tend to do that a lot."

"Well you were under their care. They had a reason… I'll have someone send them a message that you'll be staying at a friends for a while and then when you go back to retrieve your things you can visit them again."

"Thanks Byakuya. By the way, you have a stunning manor." Byakuya nodded.

"I know, I've been told. But it's nice to hear it again." Rima and Byakuya walked on in silence until they exited the manor property.

* * *

Byakuya wasn't one for talking, but for some reason being in the presence of Rima made him want to speak up. She was so vibrant in her words and her world didn't seem nearly as gray as his own. She was strong in her convictions, but still soft in light. It was such a stark contrast Byakuya wasn't sure if he was supposed to accept it or push her away as he did most everyone else.

Rima was a classic example of an over-achiever, Byakuya knew just from the way she carried herself. She stood straight and tall, proud of all she had done in her life and even in a place foreign to her she lost none of her natural grace. She reminded Byakuya of Hisana.

"Hey," Rima spoke from behind him. "Later… can you take me to the Rukon District? District 61, I have something I want to do there." Byakuya slid his cold eyes over her, but nodded.

"I can, but what do you need to go for?" He asked. An unnecessary trip to the Rukon District was not how he wanted to spend his day, but before he could say no he had said yes.

"I just want to go and check on the families. They seem to be struggling." Byakuya agreed to take her to the Rukon District. It was only a few moments before they arrived at the Squad Six barracks where Byakuya's lieutenant, Renji, was waiting for him.

"Captain!" Renji exclaimed. "There's a meeting being held in the Captain's Assembly Hall that all Captain's and Lieutenants are to attend." Renji looked shocked to see Rima behind his Captain. "As well as Nadeshiko Mashima." Rima smiled and nodded.

"Please, call me Rima." She said, turning on her heel. "I guess this is about what Squad I'm going to be placed in. Maybe I'll get lucky and get to stay in Squad Six!" Rima said, jubilantly.

"I doubt that. You don't seem like the type who's okay with staying confined in an office all day and doing work." Rima pouted.

"You're so mean Byakuya." Rima whined.

"Renji, Rima, let's go." Byakuya commanded and the said people began following him. When they got to the Captain's Assembly Hall all the other Captains and their lieutenant were there at the ready. Head Captain Yamamoto was sitting in his chair and Byakuya and Renji fell into line.

"Captain Kuchiki," Yamamoto bellowed. "What took you so long?"

"Forgive me, I was just informed we had a meeting." Byakuya replied.

"Well then, since you aren't aware of what's going on, this is the potential threat brought in yesterday. Nadeshiko Rima Mashima, an elder to most Captains in this room." Rima's face dropped as she tried to retain a small smile. Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Am I correct?" Rima cocked her head to the side.

"Uh, let's see here… I was born in… yeah… I was there before Gin and I remember Aizen telling me of Captain Hikifune by the time I was about 97 years old, so I do believe so." Renji's eyes widened. Yamamoto laughed.

"I see, I see, you were fairly young when Captain Hikifune was still here… that means that the only two Captains here older than you would be Captain Unohana of Squad Four, Captain Kyoraku of Squad 8, and Captain Ukitake of Squad 13. Now, the real question is which Captain in this room is the most suitable for you?" Rima looked around the room. "I want both your and the Captain's input." Rima looked around the room at the many Captain's faces. The one that caught her attention wasn't a Captain, but a Lieutenant. Rima's eyes locked with Shuhei's and she smiled.

"Well, I think that Squad 9 would be the best for-"

"Based on what reasoning?" Yamamoto interrupted. "Or is it because Lieutenant Hisagi is there? I know of you and him and friendship will only get in the way of both of your jobs." Rima's demeanor faltered, but she quickly regained herself.

"Yesir…" She took another look around the room but before she could speak up someone else interrupted her train of thought.

"Head Captain, I think I would be a good Captain for her. I could keep her in her place and also give her a perfect balance between training and work." Rima turned to see Toshiro had been the one to speak up. Yamamoto nodded.

"Hmm, yes, I do think that you would be a suitable Captain for her Captain Hitsugaya, but would you be able to reign her power in should it get out of control?" Toshiro nodded.

"Yesir, of course I could." Yamamoto looked to Rima.

"Miss. Mashima, what do you think about this placement?" Rima smiled.

"Well, I think that it would only be appropriate for Captain Hitsugaya and I to strengthen our relationship since we didn't start too well yesterday. Therefore, I approve of being placed into this Squad." Yamamoto nodded.

"Then sobeit, you are now a member of Squad 10 under the watchful eye of Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Byakuya couldn't deny he was a little jealous of the younger Captain.

* * *


	6. Already Gone

_Into The Labyrinth_

_Chapter Six: Already Gone_

Warning: Harsh language, possible use of drugs (alcohol included), sexual themes, violence, possible pregnancy in the future

_[Rating May Change]_

* * *

Rima had decided on skipping the paperwork Toshiro had given her and instead, made her way to Shuhei's office. The hard working man was sitting at his desk scribbling something down and jumped when Rima opened the door, entering his work area. After she slipped in she shut the door behind her, a cup of steaming tea in her hand.

"Rima…" Shuhei said. The girl looked at Shuhei and flashed him that unforgettable smile.

"Hey," She replied, sitting on the chair next to him. She set her tea down on the desk right next to Shuhei's papers making him nervous. "I won't spill it." She laughed, reading the man's expression. "I just came to talk. I'm so bored back in my quarters and all this is… so much to take in." She mumbled the last bit of her words, but Shuhei heard her.

"I don't doubt it is. I don't think I'd be able to take the pressure you must be under; transitioning from your old life to this one… it seems taxing." Rima nodded her head sideways, looking at the white papers in front of Shuhei.

"You got that right. I can't even take a nap I'm so stressed out. I didn't think that the Soul Society would be like this, though I must admit it's  _much_ better than being in Hueco Mundo all alone. I was so lonely back then. I used to…" Rima lowered her head, trailing off.

"Rima?" Shuhei asked, setting down his pen. There was such a sad look in her eyes it worried Shuhei. Rima wasn't the type to suddenly shut down. She shook her head, smiling.

"Nothing, it was nothing. I was just babbling." She laughed a little too hard. Shuhei looked down at her hands. She was gripping her uniform a little too hard. He looked back at up at her face. She was smiling a little too wide and for the first time Shuhei noticed.

Rima wasn't okay.

If eyes were truly the windows to the soul, then Rima barely had one and all that was left was an obvious sadness, a burning hate, and an unrequited love. Shuhei hoped the last one was for him and the other two were going to disappear soon. He suddenly got brave and ran a hand down Rima's cheek. She looked up at him, surprised and her smile turned warm as she grabbed her admirers hand. She set Shuhei's hand in her lap.

"You're kind, Shuhei. You have the eyes of an honest and kind man and that's why I think we're not a good match." Her statement struck Shuhei in the heart and not in a good way. "I can tell that despite all the hardships of life, you love it and I, on the other hand, do not." She toyed with Shuhei's fingers. "I used to go to sleep at night scared that I would wake up in the morning. You don't want to fall in love with someone like that." Shuhei grasped her fingers in his own.

"Who do you think you are?" Shuhei demanded of her. Rima's expression turned hard. "Not giving someone a chance based on  _yourself_? Absurd. I've never heard of it, not once in my life, so don't go creating some new judging system. Quite frankly, you're my definition of perfect." Rima smiled and looked down with a blush on her face.

"Far from it…" She whispered.

"We'll have plenty of time together, Rima. For now things don't need to be rushed, you can take your time in getting to know me and I can take my time getting to know you. We can be  _friends._  It's as simple as that." Rima gasped.

"But it's not Shuhei!" She exclaimed.

"Then tell me the next layer to it if the idea is so hard to grasp." Rima said nothing. "Just what I thought. Now, before you should go back to Squad 10 before Captain Hitsugaya gets mad at you for not being at your post." The older girl nodded and stood, leaving her tea and exiting the room. Shuhei sighed thinking of what a long day it was going to be.

Rima didn't have to walk very long to find Byakuya. He was in his office, as Rima hd presumed he would be. She leaned against the doorframe and stared at the man as he did his paperwork.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked coldly before looking at Rima. She nodded and walked over to his desk remembering she'd forgotten her tea in Shuhei's office.

"Remember? You said you would take me to the Rukon District." Byakuya sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Let's hurry this up." He huffed, standing quickly and walking out of the room. Rima rushed to catch up with him. Rima walked along side Byakuya, her hands clasped in front of her as she looked around.

"Wow…" She breathed. "This place really is incredible." Byakuya snorted. Rima eyed him. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just stunned at how clueless you look right now." Rima shook her head with a sad smile.

"Back when I was alive… with my mom and dad and baby brother no one in our village was allowed to make music or have feasts or festivals. There was no such thing as "fun" or "creative" or "lively". Things just… were. So, that's why I look so clueless, this place is everything I've  _never_  seen." Byakuya seemed a little stunned to hear those words come out of Rima's mouth.

"You were banned from having individuality in your village?" Rima nodded.

"Yes, it was terrible. But my mother… she used to take us all to these secret parties. The drummers would come and makes beats that made your heart want to burst out of your chest. Made your smile want to jump off your face and everyone danced around with each other in harmony. That was back when everyone got along with each other, Quincies and Soul Reapers alike and I miss those days. Back when we could rebel and steal kisses with strangers and feel so alive. I remember how the fire in the room used to give the room such a lively undertone as if the angels themselves were dancing alongside us. I remember it all." Rima had a distant look in her eyes as if she weren't really next to Byakuya. She looked as if she were in some far away place.

"It seems like you had a good family then. Though they rebelled they did it for the sake of their children and that's respectable." Byakuya didn't know what he was saying, but it seemed so right to agree with her wrong-doing. Rima smiled.

"I did have a good family, but that goodness is what got them killed. When the village ruler had found out about the secret parties and how mom and dad used to go with and take my brother and I with them he wasn't happy. He sentenced all of us to death but my mother sent me off with my brother before they could take us. Instead she and dad went and held off the guards… it was hard all on my own taking care of a four year old. I couldn't find food or water and when I did it wasn't clean. I could barely start our fire each night and eventually winter came." Rima's eyes looked so pained it was hard for Byakuya to keep looking at the girl. She was so hurt. So hurt that she'd failed and couldn't take care of her brother. "I tried to keep my brother warm during a blizzard but I ended up going right after he did and then I was in the Soul Society. Then Hueco Mundo and now I'm back." Rima scoffed at herself. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you all of this… you don't want to hear this." Byakuya shook his head.

"No, your life's story is more interesting than you'd think. It's been a while since I've wanted to keep listening to the sound of someone's voice. I would like to know more." Rima smiled.

"Tonight then, I'll come by your office tonight and I'll tell you everything you want to know. I have a little trick that us foxes know. You won't just be hearing about my life, you'll be  _living_  it with me." Byakuya was intrigued by both statements she'd made.

"Us  _foxes_?" He asked and Rima nodded.

"It's something that every Mashima can do as not only a Quincy but a soul too. Whether they be a Soul Reaper or a regular soul. It's kind of like the Shihoin Clan's cat transformation." Byakuya frowned at the name Shihoin. It was all too familiar and all too vexing to even think about.

"I see…" He said, disapprovingly. As the two of them neared the Rukon District, Byakuya began to feel uneasy for some reason. There were children running around in tatters but they stopped to stare at Byakuya and Rima as they walked by. Not long after, Rima stopped and looked around. There was a child sitting with his back against the wall in an alley with a younger looking boy right beside him. The older was patting the younger on the back. Rima made her way over to the two boys.

Byakuya was right by her side, his hand on his Zanpakuto, constantly ready. He stared meacingly at the two boys as Rima squatted down to their level. They looked at her with wide, frightened eyes, the eyes of scared animals. Rima seen the fear in their eyes and her own filled with a warmth that even Byakuya could feel.

"Don't be scared." She whispered, placing her hand on the eldest's head. "I'm not here to harm you, I'm here to help you. Do you remember me from yesterday?" She asked and the boy nodded. Rima smiled and pulled out a small, wrapped package from her sleeve. "Here, I brought this for you and your…"

"Nephew." The boy squeaked, taking the package slowly from Rima. She stood and looked down at the young boy with brown eyes and mousy, blonde hair.

"What are your names?" Rima asked.

"I'm J-Jun, and this is my n-nephew, Mako." Rima nodded.

"Jun and Mako? I'm Rima Mashima, Third Seat of Squad 10 under Captain Hitsugaya. I want you to know that I saw the bread you stole yesterday, but I now know why you stole it. I still don't approve and I don't want you getting in trouble, so any time you may need something don't hesitate to report to my quarters. Both of you. I want you to keep safe and stay out of trouble so come to me if you need anything. I'll give the money to the baker from the bread you took." The boys beamed, shocked, at the open package. Food to last them for days and in another small section of the package was gold. Byakuya glared at the package.

"That's a lot of gold. Where did you get it?" Byakuya asked, walking away from the dirty children.

 _Peasants…_  He thought, disgusted.

"It was my allowance from Toshiro, but I didn't really need it. I plan on going back to the World of the Living to get my things anyways. And I don't like taking money from other's. It's just a pet peeve of mine." Byakuya snorted.

"You're almost as prideful as I am." He noted aloud. Rima looked at him with gorgeous blue-green eyes.

"Am I now?" She said. "Considering I don't know how prideful you are, I'm going to take that offensively." Byakuya blanched.

"Most people do." Rima gave a small laugh and looked around at the commoners staring at her as she walked past. "Why are they all staring at you like that? It's like they're hungry for something." Rima shrugged.

"They're probably not used to seeing such a high ranking officer just give away food and gold as if were nothing. I mean, I don't mind the looks, I'm used to them, but I do feel bad for these souls." Byakuya shook his head.

"There's nothing to feel bad about." He said in a firm voice. "You didn't put them in their current position, they did." Rima glared at Byakuya.

"You're telling me that  _children_  decided they wanted to starve and beg for a place to stay? No, I don't accept that Byakuya. Everyone has a point in time where they can begin making their own paths, but until that point in time comes they cannot be held accountable for what their life is like." Byakuya could only stare at her obstinate look. She was so orney, she untamed yet so calm. It was like looking into the eyes of a living contradiction and Byakuya just couldn't grasp it. He couldn't grasp why someone who could have the world at their fingertips wanted instead to be at the mercy of the world due to their stubborn kindness.

 _I was wrong._  Byakuya thought to himself.  _This woman… she's nothing like Hisana ever was. Hisana knew her place in this world and she never pushed that boundary. This one in front of me, she's pushes the boundary like I've never seen before. She contradicts everything the Soul Reapers have been taught about character._  Rima stuck her nose in the air, away from Byakuya and continued walking.

_Prideful no, tempting, yes._

A new challenge.

By the time Byakuya had finally heard the guards carrying a squeaking female voice it was already dark out. The sun had died for the moon to take it's spot and the bright stars were already twinkling in the sky. Byakuya seen Rima in the arms of the guards protecting the Kuchiki Manor and sipped on his tea.

"Lord Byakuya, we found her wandering near the koi." Byakuya waved them off, his hair shaking in his face.

"She's no intruder. You let her slip past you earlier today anyways, leave her to me." The guards gulped and nodded, bowing as they released Rima. A small vein was popped out of her head as she stared menacingly at the guards.

"Damn guards…" She mumbled. "Can't believe they had the nerve to pick me up like I was some kid!" She plopped down next to Byakuya and he could only admire the way her hair shone a bright silver in the moonlight and how her silver and black kimono gleamed in the soft, white glow of the moon. Rima opened one eye to look at a staring Byakuya. "What?" She questioned.

"It's nothing, I was just admiring your kimono." Byakuya said, telling only half of the story. Rima looked down at her kimono, pulling some of it from her skin.

"Really?" She said. "I thought this thing was atrocious when Captain Unohana first gave it to me, but she said it was the only thing she had that would match my hair. And she said it made me look flattering. What do you think?" Byakuya took another sip of his tea.

_She was right._

"I don't have an opinion on those kinds of things. Especially when dealing with women. When my wife asked me things like that…" Byakuya considered going on about Hisana, as he could for days, but decided against it. Rima raised an eyebrow.

"You have a wife?" She asked.

"Had." Byakuya corrected the older woman and she looked down at her knees.

"Oh…" She trailed off but then smiled. "I bet she was a wonderful woman!" Rima exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.

"She was. She cared for me as if I were her child but still treated me like a husband." The memories of Hisana were flowing back into Byakuya's head, paining him. Rima's sigh grab his attention.

"I've always wanted a husband and kids. Three to be exact, not too many, not too little. I don't know why I want them so bad, guess it's just a girl thing." Rima admitted with a blush. "One time back in my village there was this kid named Hikaru and he used to tease me all the time and I asked my mom why and she told me it was because he liked me. I then proceeded to ask her if I would have a baby if I kissed him and it took us into a whole world of awkward with each other." Rima laughed and Byakuya nearly smiled.

"Kids may have been nice when Hisana was alive. I always thought I would have children one day, but now I don't think that'll happen." Rima nodded.

"I don't know either. It might, it might not, I'll be fine either way. But if I don't marry… I won't die happy, that's for sure." She laughed a bit too nervously, but Byakuya liked the sound of it. The two then sat in a comfortable silence for moments before Rima grabbed Byakuya's cup of tea and took a sip. Byakuya gave her the "are you crazy?" look and Rima busted out laughing. "Don't look at me like I have cooties!" She exclaimed. Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"And tell me, do I want to know what  _cooties_  are?" Rima shrugged, taking another sip.

"Depends on if you like learning about human slang." Byakuya huffed.

"Nevermind." He concluded he didn't want to learn what "cooties" or any other human "slang" was and took his tea back, setting it down on the wood beneath him. Byakuya cleared his throat. "Now, this  _living_  your memories thing. How does it work?" Rima looked suddenly excited.

"Right!" She said, pressing her nails to Byakuya's neck. "Do you trust me?" She asked, her eyes glistening. Byakuya was weary, but nodded. "Alright, you're gonna feel a little pinch." Byakuya took in a deep breath and when he breathed out he grunted at the sharp pain in his neck and everything changed.

_Byakuya could hear the a loud thumping in the background, could even feel the vibrations running all around the dim room he was in. He looked around, seeing torches with fire burning in the dancing off walls and small ashes flickering around what he now recognized was a cave. Looking around he could see many bodies colliding together as they danced around in the cave. Taking each others hands and twisting and turning in time to the spiractic beat, it almost made Byakuya smile. The air was so lively, it was like dancing with electricity._

_He could feel not only the spiritual pressure of Soul Reapers, but the Qunicies were also obvious in the room along with humans. The people in the room were all dressed in rich violets and dark blues, the dark hues against the pale skin in the room only making the people stand out more. Then there were bright oranges and greens against the skins of darker people, making every color on them pop especially against the fire._

_No one spoke words, but everyone could understand each other as clear as day. The light smell of sweat made Byakuya just how aware of how hard these people were dancing, and their bare feet tapped against the cave floor as if there were no animals, no diseases, no germs, nothing to worry about. None of them cared at that very moment, they were all there bonded by their oppression and rebelling against it, prepared to take the fall as if they were all one giant mass of a person._

_Byakuya felt presence beside him and turned to see Rima looking longingly at a young girl, no older than 11 dancing in the middle of everyone, all eyes on her._

"This was always the best part of the night," Rima said. "When two of the children or teens would demonstrate what they'd learned through all the parties held. That was me up there with Hikaru." Rima explained and Byakuya couldn't take his eyes of the short, blonde haired, green eyed girl in front of him. Rima pointed to a woman in the distance, tearing Byakuya's eyes away from the Young Rima. "That woman and man right there, those are my parents, and the kid beside them is my brother."

Byakuya seen a gorgeous woman with long, blonde hair and soft, blue eyes. She was of average height with a nice build and beside her stood a relatively handsome man with admirable brown hair and green eyes. Then holding Rima's mothers hand was a pointing little boy with unkempt brown hair and blue eyes with a bewildered expression.

_For the first time Byakuya noticed the room was quiet as he trained his eyes back on Young Rima and Hikaru._

" _Go Nadeshiko!" Rima's little brother shouted, unable to read the light yet serious air. Young Rima spun around Hikaru and he grasped her in his arms as she fell back against him. He then proceeded to spin around her, unwrapping them from the tangle they were in and then lowered himself to the ground, sweeping his leg under Young Rima. She jumped, cartwheeling forward as she did and grinned as she swung her leg over Hikaru's head. He leaned back, cartwheeling backwards as he did so and Rima spun in a circle before bending back and getting on her hands lifting her legs straight up in the air. Hikaru wrapped Young Rima's legs around his neck and she pulled herself up and began to acrobatically spin down his body as Hikaru supported her back. Byakuya sucked in a worried breath and Rima laughed._

"Don't be so tense," She said. "I was always best at the dances. Hikaru and I were a power team." Young Rima hit the ground, flipping onto the hard cave floor and her and Hikaru began to copy each others movements, going in slow circles then relaxing into each others arms. The drumming began to keep a steady temp as the two kicked into the air, one leg after the other and landed once more on the ground but this time in each others arms. They breathed heavily as everyone began clapping and whooping.

_Byakuya released an unknown of breath and Rima stepped in front of him, pressing her nails into the side of his neck._

Byakuya gasped as regained consciousness. He shook his head to regain focus over his eyes and hands. Rima on the other hand was having no trouble with either and was already swinging her hands back and forth. She looked to Byakuya with a smile.

"So, how was it?" She asked and Byakuya nodded.

"It was… amazing." He answered truthfully. He had never seen such a colossal group of people, all different in some way, getting along and relinquishing their hate for a few hours. "I didn't know you could dance like that." Rima shrugged.

"I don't know if I still can." She confessed.

"Try it."

"Alright… but I need a partner." Rima stuck out her hand to Byakuya as she stood and Byakuya eyed her for a moment. He reluctantly took the outstretched hand and loomed above her. Rima held her arm up in her arm, her hand pointed and Byakuya matched her movement, making it look like the two were about to have a duel. "Now, move in a circle." Byakuya did as he was told and stared into Rima's now fierce eyes.

"Now what?" Byakuya asked and Rima smirked.

"Go with the flow." Rima broke away from Byakuya and kicked her leg over his head. Byakuya ducked gracefully and spun around behind Rima and grabbed her by the waist. She blushed as he spun her around to face him and dipped her. Rima smiled and her legs came up from behind them both enabling her to flip backwards and land effortlessly. She did a handstand, spinning her legs in the air and Byakuya caught one. Lifting her up he set her on his shoulders and she did the same move she did to Hikaru and slid down Byakuya's body. As soon as her feet hit the ground Byakuya swooped in and took her fingers in his own, and holding them up he allowed Rima to spin. Byakuya lifted her arm and dived under and Rima mirrored this move and the two went on and on until finally Byakuya spun Rima in his arms and dipped her low.

Rima's eyes gleamed as a light sheen of sweat coated her face and Byakuya seen her kimono had fallen open to reveal much more cleavage than he was used to and he got a good look at just how well-endowed Rima was. She blushed as Byakuya lifted her up, her chest rising and falling with his own. Rima didn't let go of Byakuya's hands as she stared down at their bare feet.

"Wow…" She said. "You are  _extremely_ good at that. I mean, I've never seen someone that good after they'd only seen one dance. If you and I would've been partners back then we would've been the center of attention all the time." Byakuya scoffed.

"I still don't think dancing is my forte." Rima smiled as she set their hands down by her side.

"I thought you were good at it." Her face seemed to get closer to Byakuya's with each word her mouth made out and each sound that came from her throat. But when she was just at Byakuya's lips his throat closed up and he pulled away from her. Rima lowered her head in embarrassment as Byakuya looked away from her.

"I…" She began. "I'm sorry, B-Byakuya. I don't know what I was-" She sighed in frustration.

"It's fine, I'm just not… I don't want to end up hurting you by not being committed to something that important." Rima nodded, holding her hand to her chest.

"I think it's time I get back to my quarters. I'll see you tomorrow Byakuya- Captain." Rima corrected herself and ran off before Byakuya had time to protest. Before he could react he had his hand in the air, almost as if begging her to come back, but she was already gone.

Already gone.

 


	7. Breakdown

_Into The Labyrinth_

_Chapter Seven: Breakdown_

_Warning: Harsh language, possible use of drugs (alcohol included), sexual themes, violence, possible pregnancy in the future_

_[Rating May Change]_

* * *

 

When Shuhei woke up he smelt the all-too-familiar smell of lavender and roses. He sat up, feeling the side of his face stick to his desk, and seen Rima sitting in a spinny chair, smiling at Shuhei. He scrambled up from his seat and began gathering his slobbery papers and placing them in a neat stack.

"Aww," Rima said. "You're adorable when you sleep, Shuhei." She said making Shuhei blush.

"That's a good thing, right?" He asked, confused. Rima shrugged and sipped her tea.

"It is whatever you make it." She said, slyly. Shuhei shook his head with a frustrated sigh. He had forgot to finish his paperwork from the previous night due to thinking of the woman in front of him as well as the fast approaching Winter War. He was going to be forced to face his old Captain once again and that wasn't something Shuhei was looking forward to. When the distracted man looked back up Rima was sitting on his desk, her emphasized butt turned Shuhei on more than he wanted to admit. Even as a man.

"The same can go for life." Shuhei replied and Rima raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Life is what you make it,  _friend_." Rima laughed and Shuhei plopped back down in his chair looking at the clock. "Crap…" He breathed out. "I have somewhere to be." Rima's face filled with joy.

"Ooo! Where, where?" She asked, childish excitement peeking through her classy demeanor.

"I was going to go train with Izuru on the training grounds… I'm sorry I have to go." RIma smiled and nodded as she jumped off the table, flattening her short uniform.

"Then I'm going too." She said.

"No, you might get hurt." Rima made a face at Shuhei and shook her head.

"I will not." She argued.

"How are you so sure?" Rima grinned.

"Because I'm the Queen of Hollows and once isn't just bestowed such a title without striking fear into her subjects hearts, so imagine what I can do to my enemies. Two Lieutenants can even touch me." She concluded and pranced out of Shuhei's office. He watched after her in alarm thinking of her "title".

 _The Queen of Hollows…_  In truth it had been bothering Shuhei since he'd first heard about it from Head-Captain Yamamoto, but he hadn't said anything. He wasn't going to let such a small thing hinder what could turn out to be an incredible relationship.

Or so he thought.

Shuhei and Rima arrived on the training grounds behind the Squad 13 and seen Izuru standing in the center of the area. His eyes widened when he seen Rima by Shuhei's side but the girl quickly gave her friend a pat on the back and ran up the hill to sit with Captain Ukitake though she didn't know him.

Shuhei watched as the two immediately hit it off, grabbing strands of their long silver and white hair and speaking about how much they missed their old, darker hues. It was all to funny, to the point it even egan to distract Shuhei a little as he readied Kazeshini.

"Shuhei!" Izuru called across the field. Shuhei turned his attention to his long-time friend only to smack right into his forehead. Izuru cursed and hissed as he rubbed his forehead.

"I'm sorry!" Shuhei said. "I didn't know you were there-" Izuru waved his apology off.

" _Obviously_ ," He stated. "What is with you today? You've been off all day. Is it because  _she's_  here?" Shuhei didn't like the way Izuru referred to Rima, but he shook his head.

"No," He lied. "I just have a lot on my mind." He said, half truthfully considering the fact that Rima was the one on his mind. Izuru sighed.

"Shuhei, don't even bother with her." Shuhei could tell by the look in his friend's eyes something was bothering him. Izuru didn't act as contempting towards people as he was at that moment, but Shuhei couldn't understand why it was towards a girl he'd never talked to before.

"Why are you being so judgemental of her? Have you even talked to her?" Izuru shook his head, his face turning red.

"I'm not being judgemental, Shuhei. I know things about her… that you… don't. I just don't think she's as trustworthy as everyone thinks she is. I don't see why the Captains are being so kind to her! All the Lieutenants see right through her, we've done our studies; all of us except for you." Shuhei was taken aback by Izuru's last statement.

" _Excuse_  me?" Shuhei wasn't one to lose his temper, especially with his friends when it came to girls and whatnot, but he couldn't deny it; Izuru was making him mad. "I think I've talked to her more than you-"

"Do you know of the last name Mashima in the Soul Society and among the Quincy?" Shuhei shook his head. "Then I guarantee you that you know nothing of her true nature. I can't believe you don't know."

"Then tell me." Shuhei said. Izuru sighed.

"Since you two are such good friends how about you have  _her_  tell you." Izuru said, walking off. "Come on, we need to practice." Shuhei huffed an exasperated huff and shook his head as he followed suit. He took a quick glance up at the hill and seen Rima looking at him with cloudy eyes and no smile. Her expression was clear; she was telling him not to delve too deep into her past, but he couldn't tell what she was thinking. The two things were completely different. Rima stood and walked down to the training grounds, drawing her Zanpakuto.

"I can tell just how curious you two are about my history as a Quincy," She said to Shuhei. "And I promise, if I could tell you without consequence I would. But I don't see that happening. All you need to know is that I'm not what Izuru thinks I am." Shuhei gulped at the look Rima had on her face. She was not a happy camper and it was obvious.

But then she smiled as if nothing had been said.

"Now, I don't think you two are enough of a challenge for each other! I'm going to step in if you don't mind." As Rima drew her Zanpakuto she gave Shuhei one of the most menacing looks he'd ever seen in his whole life. There was a happy smile on her face, but her eyes told a completely different story. Shuhei turned his attention to the Zanpakuto in Rima's hand. Something about it was so deadly yet so angelic. The white hilt with a pair of crystal angel wings as the guard and a thin, silver blade with a crystal in the middle finish it off.

"I'll take her first." Izuru said. Rima laughed.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lieutenant Kira." Izuru raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" Rima smiled, covering her mouth as her eyes began to turn a sickly shade of green and a white mask began to appear on her face.

"Because," She said, raising her hand. "I wouldn't want to kill you by accident." Rima lowered the mask onto her face, heavily resembling that of a fox or a wolf. There were even pointed ears and a back stripe ran across the nose of the mask and two more coming from both eyes. Before Shuhei could blink Rima charged Izuru. The latter barely had time to raise his Zanpakuto as Rima slammed her own against his. Shuhei watched in fascination as Rima began swinging her blade with more grace than a swan could ever muster.

Rima swung her blade back just as Izuru swung his forward but Rima simply caught Izuru's blade in her fingers and laugh.

"Not even close." She said swinging her blade down on Izuru's. Wabisuke shattered into tiny pieces and Izuru's eyes widened. Shuhei stepped forward and Rima looked at him, taking off her mask. "Is it your turn Shuhei?" She asked, sweetly. He felt no less compassion for her as he had hours ago, but now he knew why she had stepped in. She was punishing them for sticking their noses into business not theirs.

"Yes, I will now be your opponent." Rima threw her mask aside, her eyes returning to their normal color and Shuhei readied Kazeshini. Rima immediately went into Shikai.

"Purge Them: Kami No Fu-" Before she could finish what she was saying her eyes widened. She slowly lowered her Zanpakuto before completely sheathing it. "It's not worth it." She whispered to herself. "I won't hurt anyone else. Never again." She looked at Shuhei with sullen eyes. "Uh," She smiled. "I'm kind of hungry, I hope you don't mind, but I gotta go." Before Shuhei could reply Rima was off, running in the opposite direction of Shuhei. The man tried to shout to her but she was already gone.

* * *

By the time Rima decided on going to visit Byakuya it was about the same time it had been the night before. She assumed it was only right to go back and apologize to him; she'd known his wife was dead and had tried to make a move anyways.

 _What the hell is wrong with you?_ She asked herself, softly hitting her head as she walked to the Kuchiki Manor.  _Why would you do that? Baka!_  She was so angry with herself for some reason. If she'd done that to another man she'd have been fine with it, but there was just something in Byakuya's eyes that let Rima know he was still loyal to his late wife and it hurt her that she'd hurt him.

And she didn't know why that was either.

Rima let out a frustrated sigh as she stopped in the middle of a garden, the stars shining down on her pale blonde hair. Rima shook her head. The fact that her hair was finally returning to it's natural golden blonde or that her eyes were going back to their normal emerald green didn't even excite her anymore. She only wanted to see Byakuya and apologize before their relationship was ruined.

Rima heard a familiar scoff and turned to see the one and only-

"Byakuya…?" She said, confused. The man closed his eyes, sitting down and crossing his legs in the garden. Rima noticed that he was wearing a yukata similar to the previous night's and finally got a moment to admire how good he looked in it and without his kenseikan.

"What are you doing out so late?" Byakuya questioned her. Rima raised an eyebrow.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm older than you. I can be out late."

"In case  _you've_  forgotten, you still don't have the complete trust of all the Captains and certainly not the Lieutenants." Rima sighed, hanging her head.

"Yeah, I found that out earlier today." She said sitting down on her knees next to Byakuya. His eyes flew open as he gave Rima a look.

"What was said?" Rima was taken aback by the way Byakuya had said it; so defensive, almost as if something had been said about  _him_.

"Uh, I heard Izuru talking about me with Shuhei. I thought he was a friend of mine, but I guess not. Or maybe he is and he, like you said, just doesn't trust me yet." Byakuya nodded and looked away. Rima could only stare at the man, baptized in the moon's silver light he was gorgeous.

"... For some  _very_  odd reason, I can't find it in myself to  _distrust_ you." Rima was shocked at Byakuya's statement. Her lips parted slightly. "Something about you seems so incapable of betraying your friends… almost like that boy. The Kurosaki boy." Rima let out a little laugh, noting how determined and loyal Ichigo was.

"Well, I'm glad at least  _someone_  trusts me around here. I feel like Toshiro doesn't and Izuru  _really_  doesn't. I mean, even Captain Kyoraku seems to be on edge about me." Rima sighed deeply and leaned her head on Byakuya's shoulder. "I'm sorry," She said. "About last night. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Byakuya nodded.

"I didn't assume you had meant to make me uncomfortable. And I wasn't, I just felt like I was… turning my back on my wife." Rima said nothing, but snuggled closer into Byakuya's shoulder.

"I know how you feel Byakuya. When I had to run from my village… I remember crying so hard that first night I was in the woods because I had left Hikaru there to fend for himself. To dance with some other girl, maybe to never dance again at all. I felt like I was leaving behind such a big part of myself, it was like I was betraying my other half. And I would never want you to feel like I was making you do something like that." Looking down, Byakuya seen just how breathtaking Rima looked with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted as she leaned on his shoulder. He knew telling her to get off would be useless.

And he didn't want her to leave.

"Dance with me?" Byakuya's question was so uncalled for that Rima's eyes shot wide open and she looked up at him. When RIma seen the man was serious she grinned and nodded.

"Of course." She said, though the air was too calm for the dance they had jubilantly performed the night before. "Allow me to show you what we called the Dance of the Sorrow. It was for loved ones lost and very sacred to my people." Byakuya nodded and stood along with Rima. Rima took Byakuya's hand in hers and slowly stretched her leg across from his. She lifted the other from behind her and kept it straight in the air and somehow- _somehow_ \- Byakuya knew just what to do.

He grabbed her leg from behind and flipped her around in the air so she was once again facing him and Rima wrapped her leg around Byakuya's. Their flow was graceful and sinful as the two slowly began enticing each other, drawing one another in to the point of near collision. Byakuya could see the faint tears in his partner's eyes and stopped the dance as she began to sniffle.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, concerned with her state.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed. "I just feel so… empty. I don't know why, but I feel… cold and heartless. Like I'm never going to be able to do anything right and I hate it." Byakuya wiped the tears from Rima's eyes as the two untangled themselves.

"Don't put yourself down, it's very unbecoming of a lady. Especially a lady like you." Rima was shocked at her own sudden breakdown. Dancing with Byakuya, it was as if all the walls she'd worked so hard to surround herself had suddenly come down, crashing around her like rock waves. The tears flowed freely and each one that poured Byakuya wasted no time wiping away. Byakuya wasn't lovey-dovey, not by a long shot, but the pulsing he felt in his chest told him just how real love at first sight was. That same thumping had been there since he'd stumbled upon her watching the koi. He shared her pain; lived it with her. And he was willing to continue doing it.

Byakuya wrapped his strong arms around Rima and softly caressed her hair as she sobbed into his chest. Something so beautiful in a world so ugly just wasn't meant to be. And the weight of it all was finally crushing her bones and breaking into her mind. It nearly tore down even Byakuya who had mastered the art of blocking out the world and all those in it. Rima's body was racked with sobs for what seemed like hours, and when she was finally done, her knees were shaky and her mind was fatigued. She wrapped her own arms around Byakuya for support as the tears finally came to a stop.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered to Byakuya. He swung her legs over his arms, shushing the woman in his arms as he walked.

By the time Byakuya got back to the manor Rima was already asleep in his arms and he wondered to himself why he hadn't just taken her to Captain Hitsugaya. It would have made things much simpler on him, but he couldn't walk all the way to the Squad 10 barracks at nearly 12 P.M. Byakuya headed for the guest room, seeing one of his maids on the way. He stopped her in the hall.

"Get this woman something comfortable to sleep in and change her. Try not to wake her." The maid bowed and ran off somewhere to go grab a nightgown. Byakuya took Rima to the guest room and laid her light body down on the bed, her hand rising to her face as her eyebrow twitched.

"B-Byakuya…" She whispered. "Is that you…?" Byakuya hushed the girl and then backed slowly out of the room, sighing as he walked back to his own chambers. On the way in he had to stop and look at his picture of Hisana. She was beautiful in every way possible; Byakuya could still feel her warm touch, could call forth the memories of all their talks of children and finding Rukia. His mind only momentarily flashed to Rima. What he'd said was true; if he were to fall in love with Rima (more than he already had) he would feel as if he were betraying Hisana, but looking at her picture in his chambers… it was almost as if she was telling Byakuya to move on. She wanted Byakuya to be happy. Without her. He needed another shoulder to lean on and looking at Hisana's picture gave him all the clarification he needed;

Rima was the right shoulder.

* * *

When Byakuya woke up his hair was covering half of his face, blocking much of the sunlight coming in through the wide windows, but not enough to keep him asleep. He got up with a long groan and yawned as he stepped out of his room. He heard a laugh before anything else. When he turned he seen Rukia sitting on her knees next to a taller Rima who had a paintbrush in her hand. Rukia's eyes widened upon seeing her brother.

"Oh! Good morning brother! I'm glad to see you're awake." She said. Rima smiled with warm eyes and looked at Byakuya and nodded her head.

"Good morning Byakuya." She said.

 _There she goes again, calling me by my first name._  Byakuya thought. He examined the scene before him and knew what was going on, but the sour man had to ask.

"What's the meaning of all this?" He said motioning to the art utensils and the two canvases the two girls sat before.

"Oh, I was just teaching Rukia how to paint a bunny. When I woke up she was sitting in here practicing and it was… less than pleasing so I'm showing her how to paint a good one." Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure painting isn't too advanced at the stage she's at right now?" Rima scoffed.

"None of my art students ever fail!" Rima said, indignantly. Then she looked at Rukia's painting. "Well, they haven't before. I don't know how this ones going to go to tell you the truth."

"Rukia, I expect you to do a good job on this painting as a symbol of the Kuchiki pride." Rukia's expression was one of determination.

"Of course brother!" She said and got back to work. Rima stood with a small smile and motioned for Byakuya to follow her.

"May I talk to you in private?" She asked. Byakuya nodded and followed her out to the porch. The two sat and stared at the lake for a minute before jumping into conversation at the same time.

"I'm sorry about last night."

"I'm sorry I put you in the guest room." They said at the same time. Rima laughed.

"You first." She said.

"Forgive me for putting you in the guest room. I hadn't thought of taking you back to your quarters." Rima nodded and tucked a piece of pale blonde hair behind her ear.

"It's fine, it's fine, but I'm sorry about last night. I was expecting a breakdown about as much as you were and I don't know what happened to me. I just- I was overwhelmed." Byakuya cleared his throat.

"It's not a problem." He said. The two sat in comfortable silence before Rima broke it.

"I like your sister." She blurted out. Byakuya gave her a strange look along with a sinking feeling. Rima's mouth formed and "o". "N-not like that! As a person, or maybe a friend. She's almost like the little sister  _I_  never had." Byakuya nodded, relieved.

"Ah, I see. She doesn't have many people to call friends- only that Kurosaki boy and the Orihime girl and my Lieutenant who had an ungodly crush on her." Byakuya added quickly, "That I  _don't_  approve of." Rima let out a laugh.

"Oh Byakuya, you have to let her be a girl. I don't care what anyone says, it's no one's choice but her own on who's good for her and who's not." Byakuya sighed, shaking his head.

"She's completely oblivious to the fact that he adores her. I don't see how considering he's a blithering imbecile when he gets around her." Rima smiled, forlorn.

"I remember the good ol' days when I had crushes. Now that I'm an "adult" it's more of a fact. I like him and I know I like him, you know?" Byakuya did know. He was feeling that way as he spoke to the woman. She kept her eyes trained on the still-brightening morning sky and huffed a small laugh. "I was one of those stalker girls. Every time my crush came around I was all over him, I didn't leave his side. And if I was married I wouldn't leave my husband's side, not for anything. Not even in a situation where death was certain, I would never leave him." Byakuya was shocked by how passionate Rima sounded with each of her words.

"You would be a very faithful wife then?" Rima nodded.

"I would. I would cook and clean if I had to and I would always be the shoulder for my husband to lean on. And I want three kids! If not more, three. Two boys and a girl or two girls and one boy…" Byakuya listened quietly, nodding, as Rima rambled on and on about what she wanted in her future. Near future. Byakuya didn't know if he would be able to provide it so quickly, but he would be able to provide it.

He would find a way.

 


	8. Snake Eyes

_Into The Labyrinth_

_Chapter Eight: Snake Eyes_

_Warning: Harsh language, possible use of drugs (alcohol included), sexual themes, violence, possible pregnancy in the future_

_[Rating May Change]_

* * *

When Rima plopped down into her office chair she realized how tired she was. She'd spent the whole day running errands for Toshiro and gathering things for him and running the training grounds all because she had been late for work and hadn't come back the night before.

"What's the matter? Didn't think it'd be this much work?" Rima heard a coy voice ask. She turned to see Rangiku and smiled with a shrug.

"No, I think I had just fooled myself into believing that because you all didn't trust me you wouldn't make me work as much." Rima admitted. Rangiku sat down across from her and took a sip of some sake she had in her hand.

"Hell, I'd give anything to have the little bit of work Captain Hitsugaya gives  _you_." Rangiku said the words with no contempt evident in her voice, but Rima could see it in the other woman's eyes that she was jealous. Rima laughed.

"You don't even do your work anyways, Rangiku." She nagged. Rangiku grinned.

"Well, a hot woman like me doesn't need to be doing work! I should be out late, looking for hot men to  _spend the night with_." She said in a catty voice. Rima chuckled. Rangiku was quite the character.

"From what I've heard you had a thing for the previous Squad 3 Captain, Gin Ichimaru. Am I correct?" Rangiku's smile didn't fall but Rima could see the hurt in her eyes.

"No, no, no! He was just a… friend. That's all." The two sat in an awkward silence before Rangiku cleared her throat. "Now, how about you tell me about your love life, hmm? I hear a lot of men in the Seireitei have the hots for you, but we've all seen you around Shuhei and Captain Kuchiki quite a bit." It was so strange for Rima to hear another person call Byakuya Captain Kuchiki. Maybe it was just habit by then. Rima felt herself blush.

"I don't understand the question-" She tried to play it off but Rangiku caught her.

"Don't play dumb! Which one do you like more? Shuhei or Captain Kuchiki?" Rima knew the answer to that question right off the bat, but it only lead to her feeling conflicted.

"Well, I can say that I've spent more time with Byakuya, but Shuhei seems more…  _boyfriend_  material. But Byakuya seems more  _husband_ material, at least to me." Rangiku lowered her eyes.

"You know he's already been a husband once, right? And from what we know he was a damn good one at that." Rima nodded.

"I don't doubt it. He seems like he would be a good father too."

"So I take it you like the Captain more?" Rangiku raised an eyebrow and Rima giggled. "Wow, I just never pegged Captain Kuchiki as a man of many words." Rima shook her head.

"And he's not. We like to dance and occasionally we hold a nice conversation, but I'm not exactly a conversationalist and neither is he so we keep it to few words. Unless I want to talk and he tells me to continue." Rangiku looked shocked with her mouth wide open and eyes round as a fish.

"My God Rima, you have to teach me what you know! If you can make a man like that open up… you must be able to do a lot." Rima's look dulled.

"No, I think we just share a common pain and need a common relief and that's the company of others." Rangiku furrowed her brows.

"Well, I like talking to you as much as I do anyone, so I don't quite get what you're saying." Rima sighed.

"I'm not a very happy person Rangiku. I just try my best so no one else has to feel my pain. Back in the World of the Living I take the measures I have to to survive and I never come out of the room I'm graced with. I only go to school when I'm feeling a little dumb and I usually don't even end up staying because I start feeling sick to my stomach." Rangiku gave Rima a pitying look that made the latter bite her lip. She'd wanted Rangiku to know why she wasn't happy, not to pity her.

 _Why does everyone try to worry about me?_  Rima asked herself, confused.  _Aizen never told me that strangers would be concerned about my well-being._

"I'm sorry about all that's happened to you… and I know you didn't live in a good time period and everything must've been ripped from you, but that is not reason to still feel bad." Rangiku's reply confused Rima. She hadn't been giving her a look of pity because of her unhappiness. "But how do you intend on being happy with anyone if you can't even be happy with yourself? You're alive and that's more than enough to rejoice." Rangiku's words shook Rima in such a way that the older woman couldn't even forma reply. She didn't know what to say.

Rangiku had gave her a look of pity for the fact that she couldn't be happy with herself.

Something clicked in Rima and she saw such a bright future for herself. A husband, kids, watching the sunset with her family, and all for what if she couldn't be happy while doing it?

 _I can't keep feeling bad for myself._  Rima concluded.  _It's unfair to not only me, but to those around me as well._ Before Rangiku could react she found herself wrapped in a tight hug, Rima's arms encasing her. Rima squeezed tighter as Rangiku wrapped her arms around Rima.

"Thank you." Rima said into Rangiku's ear. She felt the woman smile on her cheek.

"You're part of the family now and family helps family out." Rima smiled.

_Family, yeah, I like that word. Family. It really means something this time, right?_

* * *

As Rima passed through the Senkaimon it wasn't like she'd thought it would be. It was as dark as the first time and having the guards by her made her feel grateful as opposed to her previous and first time in the Senkaimon. Still, when Rima felt the natural light from the sun hit her face she was more than pleased. Her two guards, Yumichika and Ikkaku both looked on at Karakura Town in disgust.

"Come on," Ikkaku spat. "I wanna get outta here as soon as possible." Yumichika eyes Ikkaku.

"Oh Ikkaku, let the girl have some time with her family. It could be the last time she ever sees them." Ikkaku snorted.

"Not from the way the Head-Captain talks about her. He talks like you're a God, kid." Rima smiled as she and the two "arguing" men dropped down to the ground.

"And your point is?" Rima questioned.

"I think he's trying to ask, what's so good about you?" Yumichika spoke up. Ikkaku nodded.

"What separates you from us?" Rima laughed.

"Separate? Who's to say we were ever even on the same level? Factually speaking, I've always been stronger than the both of you, even during my time as a Quincy." A vein popped in Ikkaku's head.

"I don't know who the hell you think you're talking to little girl!" Ikkaku brought out his Zanpakuto and begun swinging it down. "But I'm gonna-" Rima caught the blade in her long fingers and looked at Ikkaku.

"I believe I'm talking to Ikkaku Madarame, Third Seat of Squad 12. And just a little FYI, I was born during the era when Soul Reapers and Quincy got along and you were born  _after_  the slaughtering of the Quincy. Someone needs to do their research." Yumichika's eyes widened.

"Wait, you were born  _before_  the Quincy were killed off?" He asked. Rima nodded.

"Yes, I still remember those days." Rima sighed and began walking as she shoved Ikkaku away from her. "And if you have to know what irks Yamamoto so much about me, I think it's the fact that my Zanpakuto is much different than any other that he knows of."

"And would you mind explaining?" Yumichika asked. Rima shook her head.

"My Zanpakuto shares a sealed form and a Shikai, but when it comes to Bankia… the blade can't gold all the power transferred into it in Bankai form so it has two separate ones, either revealing the true power of each of my Zanpakuto's main abilities." Rima felt the wheat brushing against her legs and seen her old manor in the distance and thought back to the first night she met Shuhei and smiled as a warm feeling enveloped her.

"What?" Ikkaku exclaimed. "Impossible! There's no way that could be true." Rima shook her head, clenching and unclenching her fist.

"I wish it was." As the three of them neared the manor Rima felt butterflies in her stomach. She was even beginning to feel sick, that's when she realized she was actually nervous. She was nervous to face the puny humans she had lived with, but for what reason? When she was finally faced with the door she felt the need to puke, but kept the contents of her breakfast down. She took one last deep breath and knocked.

When Mai came to the door she was in worse shape than Rima had even seen her look. Her hair which was usually well-kempt and styled was nearly in patches and had visible knots in it while her once gorgeous eyes were baggy and dull. She raised an eyebrow as she seen Rima.

"Who are you?" She asked, rudely. Rima gulped.

"I'm Rima."

* * *

Explaining to the people you used to live with that you were a Hollowfied Soul Reaper that was supposed to be fighting alongside other Soul Reapers against more Soul Reapers and Arrancar and Espada was not the easiest thing in the world.

Rima found that out the hard way.

She sighed as she went on explaining for what had to be the third time the reason why she was a grown woman and wasn't coming back home. At one point Chojiro had thought the best option was to call the cops and say there was a pretty intruder in his home at which point Mai gave him the most menacing look a classy woman could.

"And you're a… a  _what now_?" Mai asked, squinting her eyes and nearly spilling her tea for what seemed like the thousandth time. Rima huffed out an exasperated huff and put her head in her hands.

"Can one of you please explain this to them? They don't understand a single thing I'm telling them and I have to get my stuff." Rima left the room leaving Ikkaku and Yumichika to explain their current situation and went upstairs. When she got to her room there was something off. Something was so incredibly wrong, but it was masked so well Rima chose to ignore it and began grabbing clothes and throwing them in her bag.

"I don't even see why I need them if I can't wear them in the Soul Society…" Rima complained to herself. Well, she thought she was complaining to herself.

"So, I see they already have you working for them?" The voice rang in Rima's head like a warning siren. Her body and senses went into overdrive and by the time Aizen stood Rima had her Zanpakuto to his throat.

"What are you doing here?" She said, venomously. Aizen had a cool grin on his face that made Rima want to kick him in the face, but a fear was overwhelming her. A certain, deathly fear was taking over each of her limbs and freezing them.

"Hmph, I see you're as rambunctious as ever Nadeshiko." Rima narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Don't call me by that name ever again. I'm not your pet anymore, I won't bow down to you, never again." Aizen's grin only widened. "I hate you." Rima still wasn't completely sure what she was seeing in front of her was real, but as she touched the tip of her blade to Aizen's throat she knew he was the real deal.

That did  _wonders_  for her muscles.

Rima went rigid all over as Aizen touched his fingers to her blade and simply pushed it aside.

"I never pegged you as the type to be so rude," He said calmly. "I guess I was wrong."

"For once." Rima said, eyes wide. "Now answer me, why are you here?" She was becoming impatient, but she knew that in her position there was nothing she could do. Not a single thing could change the fact that Aizen was more than likely going to kill her in moments. How could Ikkaku and Yumichika not feel his presence?

 _Kyouka Suigetsu._  Rima thought.

"I came to make you an offer." Rima shook her head as her blade was lowered, pointing at the floor.

"I decline, now leave before I scream." Aizen let out a small laugh.

"I doubt you'll do that. You've never been the type to pull the ones you call family into a life or death situation. And, unfortunately for you, this time will be no different." Aizen grabbed Rima by the wrist and she grunted, trying to get away. It didn't work. She was too light and Aizen easily picked her up.

"Stop!" She shouted. "Put me dow-" Her words were muffled by Aizen putting his hand over Rima's mouth and the last thing she seen was a pair of blue eyes. Sky blue eyes and a snake's grin.


	9. Nothingness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW! I listened to "Tangled In The Great Escape" by Pierce The Veil during the making of this chapter! Just in case you wanted something good and feely to listen to while you read. :)

_Into The Labyrinth_

_Chapter Nine: Nothingness_

_Warning: Harsh language, possible use of drugs (alcohol included), sexual themes, violence, possible pregnancy in the future_

_[Rating May Change]_

When Rima woke up she was laying on a cold, hard floor. The first thing that came into sight was a pair of covered feet and when she looked up she was looking into the face of Gin Ichimaru. She quickly jerked away from his presence and began her verbal assault as she tried to upright herself.

"Where the hell am I, Gin? Dammit! Get these damn ropes off me!" Gin laughed and Rima's eye twitched. "You think I'm fucking playing? Get me out of these fucking ropes Gin! I'm going to kick your ass when I get loose, you mother-"

"Calm down, calm down Desh-Desh." Rima shook her head.

"Fuck you." She said, suddenly calm. She looked around and seen she was in a room with white walls, a white floor and white furniture. Gin leaned down to Rima and stopped grinning.

"You've changed Sensei. Yer not as lonely as you used to be, are ya? I can see it in yer eyes, you have something- someone yer living for now." Rima gulped as Gin opened his eyes slightly to examine the wriggling woman beneath him. "Yer still as pretty as ever, maybe even more, but ya picked up a bad attitude, didn't ya?" Rima smirked.

"And I can see you've finally succumbed to Aizen, haven't you? You're going to be his little bitch for all eternity. His lap dog-" Gin's hand came down hard on Rima's cheek and she felt blood begin to pool in her mouth as strands of hair fell in her face.

"I don't expect ya to talk like that to yer caretaker Desh-Desh." Rima spit out the blood in her mouth on Gin's face and the man pulled away from Rima, disgusted. He ran his thumb down his cheek and flung the blood on the floor.

"I made you everything you are Gin. You of all people should know that keeping my hands bound isn't going to keep me down." Rima stood and kicked Gin in the stomach. Blood came from the silver haired man's mouth, but Rima knew she wasn't going to be up much longer. Her knees were weak and her head was spinning. She felt an arm wrap around her neck from behind and turned to see the one person she didn't expect.

"Ah, Rima, it's so nice to finally get my hands on you." Mai whispered into Rima's ear. The woman had a totally different look to her as she was wearing the white and black attire of the members of Aizen's army and had a fraction of what looked like a ram's skull on her head. Rima slipped out of Mai's grasp and stared at her.

"What are you… what are you doing here?" She asked. Mai grinned and swung a Zanpakuto around her index finger.

"I live here, idiot. Isn't it clear? Or are you really as stupid as I'd thought?" Rima shook her head trying to figure out what was going on. Mai laughed. "You still don't get it, do you?" Mai "hmphed" only irritating Rima more. She felt herself slipping.

"I don't care…" She said. "I'm gonna kill you all." Rima snapped the ropes encircling her wrists and twisted in Mai's arm and embraced the woman. Rima grabbed Mai's Zanpakuto and ran it down the length of Mai's back before being snatched away. Rima landed in Gin's arms and he wrapped them around her, taking both her and Mai's Zanpakuto's and throwing them across the room. Mai's blood stained the floor and the woman grinned.

"Now, now, we don't need no catfights in this new room. I don't think Lord Aizen would approve." Gin chirped.

"Oh no, that little bitch cut me, I want her to fight me. Now." GIn shook his finger at Mai.

"No, no Mai. Stop acting so childish and come on. Lord Aizen wants to speak with Desh-Desh."

Gin began walking with his arm around Rima's, leading her down many hallways and into many rooms before finally stopping at a large door. Mai knocked and then entered the room and there was Aizen in all his pigish glory sitting on a throne high above everyone else. Rima snarled.

"So now you think you're a fucking God?" She said with a smirk. "I bet if you didn't have the Zanpakuto you wouldn't be shit."

"Is that any way to talk to your former teacher?" Aizen asked.

"To hell with that. You left me for dead because I wasn't up to par with your standards and look at me now, I turned out better than those other failed experiments. The Visards I believe they call themselves." Aizen nodded.

"Yes, I was wrong to throw you to the wolves, but now I need you back." Rima's jaw dropped. Did he expect her to come back after all he'd done to her? There was no way…

"Are you shitting me? Really? You bastard. There's no way I would ever-"

"You might want to reconsider or else the ones you love may get hurt." Aizen said with a smirk. Rima's grin fell as her eyes widened.

"You wouldn't…" She breathed out.

"But I would." Aizen said, voice smooth as silk. It pissed Rima off. "I'm sure you know by now that the Soul Reapers are planning to wage war against my army and I and I realize I may need some backup. That backup  _has_ to be you." Rima lowered her head. "And if you decline, I'll just have to… persuade you into agreeing. Captain Kuchiki  _is_  only mortal." Rima gulped.

"Don't bring him into this." She said, all her spunk gone.

"What's with the sudden change in attitude? Scared? Worried?" Rima shook her head.

"None of the above."

"Then tell me Nadeshiko, I've never quite been able to read you like others can. Whether you're aware of it or not, you're quite an intimidating soul." Rima felt as if Aizen were right next to her, antagonizing her with each word he spoke and she wanted to scream. Each of his words pierced her ears and she wanted to claw her brains out so that she couldn't comprehend what the man was saying. "I need you to take out as many Soul Reapers as possible before I am faced with my greatest challenge during the war."

"Why me?" She asked. "Why do you always choose to take your anger out on me?" Aizen made a noise that sounded like a laugh.

"Because I know exactly what to say to you that will make you refrain from coming back at me full force. And, I like crushing your hope; you're such a fun person to watch fall since you  _think_  you sit on a throne, but it seems the tables have turned, haven't they?" Before Rima could think she felt Aizen's fingers on her chin, lifting her face to his. "With that being said, do we have a deal?" Rima wanted to shake her head and say no. She wanted nothing more than to run away, screaming at the top of her lungs. Or maybe to claw her eyes out and stab her own ears so the man in front of her would be nothing more than a memory.

But instead she nodded.

"Yes." She said, jaded. "We have a deal… Lord Aizen."

And with that the once overwhelming sense of emptiness was replaced with something far worse; the  _inordinate_  fact of hopelessness.

* * *

"That outfit suits you nicely, Nadeshiko." Aizen complimented Rima on the short, white and black dressed she had been placed in. Rima only nodded at Aizen's compliment, feeling a lingering emptiness in her chest.

"Thanks." Rima said, reluctantly.

"Don't fret, you have friends here." Rima eyes Aizen coldly.

"What are you talking about?" She spat.

"The Soul Society wasn't on edge about your arrival, not as much as they were about the disappearance of Orihime Inoue. They chose not to tell you since you couldn't be completely trusted, but now that Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends are here the matter can't be ignored." Rima's eyes widened.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "You  _kidnapped_  Orihime?"

 _What the hell is wrong with this man?_  Rima thought to herself. The thought of such barbarism was almost foreign to Rima. She'd never had to bare witness to such an atrocious work or art.

"I prefer to say I  _borrowed_  her. Only for a while. Her power is incredible, but I don't think she could effectively assist me in a war." Rima furrowed her brows.

"Power?" She asked, confused. She'd known Orihime had some spiritual pressure, but not enough to make Aizen want her- even if it she was a small want, she was still there in the back of Aizen's mind and that alone was enough to terrify Rima.

"Yes, the ability to reject all forms of phenomena." Aizen smiled and rested his hand on his hand. "I'm debating on whether I should kill her, or-"

"No!" Rima shouted, moving closer to Aizen. Gin put his hand to his Zanpakuto, at the ready, but Rima backed down. "Don't hurt her. She's innocent." Aizen laughed.

"You've become quite the vigilante, haven't you?" Aizen blinked. "If I remember correctly, you were the one that nearly destroyed Hueco Mundo in a fit of rage, killing hundreds- maybe thousands- or "innocent" Hollows and now look at you. The humans and the Soul Reapers have reduced you to a sobbing, withering pile of flower petals. Pathetic." Rima smirked.

"You talk big, Aizen. It's quite a brave move to keep me here in my own territory. Imprisoning the Queen of the Hollows in Hueco Mundo, actually, I think it's kind of a stupid move to be honest with you. You think these Espada and Arrancar won't bend to my will?" Mai scoffed as she sat down at Aizen's feet.

"I know I won't. I can see right through you." Rima raised an eyebrow.

"And I  _still_  don't see what role you play in all of this?" Aizen smiled.

"When I found out that you'd clawed your way to the World of the Living I sent Mai and Chojiro there to "guide" you back to me. The plan seems to have worked. They were only pretending to be the kind caretakers you needed; in actuality they're Privaron Espada number 100 and 101 as well as my first works of art." Mai looked hurt by Aizen's words "Privaron Espada" and Rima grinned loving the pathetic look Mai had on her face.

"Ha, you even dared to call them Espada? What was Mai's aspect of death? Getting pounded into a mattress too hard?" Mai's expression quickly turned to one of anger and Rima grinned. "What's wrong Mai? You mad?" Rima had never liked Mai, but the fact that the woman had been playing her all along only made Rima hate her.

"Shut up!" Mai snapped. "You classless pig, you should be grateful you've been graced by my presence. Lord Aizen, with all due respect I don't see why you're interested in her. Chojiro and I are more than enough-" Aizen silenced Mai with a deathly look.

"Mai, you're beginning to bore me. Leave before I have you fight Coyote again." Mai's eyes widened and she shied away from Aizen, scurrying off.

"Forgive me for keeping her in here so long, she's quite an annoyance." Rima looked down at her feet, thinking. She wanted to go home, not home in the World of the Living- home with her family in the Soul Society. She wanted to hear Toshiro yelling at her to get back to work and she wanted to gossip with Rangiku and continue teaching Rukia to paint. She wanted to talk about all the different candies with Captain Ukitake and more than anything she wanted to fall asleep in Byakuya's arms again. She wanted to dance the night away and then fall asleep with him. "I can understand if you're displeased with your current situation, but-"

"I hope Ichigo kills you." Rima said, quietly.

"Excuse me?" Aizen narrowed his eyes at Rima as she looked up at him, eyes simmering with an unbelievable hate.

"I hope Ichigo kills you soon. I want you dead, I want you to rot in hell after you've been locked away in the Muken for thousands of years." Aizen smirked.

"I'm sure that's what you want, but let's face the reality of this all: It won't happen." And that same sinking feeling began to come back. This time Rima couldn't push it down. "If only you would comply and join me willingly, you wouldn't have to endure the pain all the other Soul Reapers and humans would. But instead you want to try and fit in with all the wolves knowing you're merely a fox." Aizen began walking down the steps to meet Rima. When he reached her he wrapped his fingers around her chin and lifted her face to his. "And truth be told, Nadeshiko, I've always been slightly intimidated by the blank look you had on your face and to see you here and now letting the anger, and the worry, and the fear show through your facade… it gives me more power than a thousand suns ever could because I know I've finally won over you." Rima pushed AIzen away as what little bit of her calm demeanor left began to crack.

"And that's fine, but you'll never surpass true justice. Never. Good always prevails, right?" Aizen grinned.

"If  _good_  always prevails, then that means you'll be going down with me, doesn't it?" And then the darkness shone through. Rima screamed and put her head in her hands.

"Why the hell do you keep talking?! I would rather you stab me in the face over and over and over again than to keep. Fucking. Talking. Why can't you just  _die_  already? What the fuck makes you so much more durable than everyone else?" Rima grabbed her Zanpakuto and slung it at Aizen as hard as she could. He simply moved to the side, dodging the blade as if he'd seen it coming from a mile away. Rima dropped to the floor, grabbing her knees and burying her face in them as she felt the hot tears spilling over. She wasn't crying because she felt empty again, she wasn't crying because she was sad.

She was crying because of pure hate. Pure, burning, driven, passionate hate.

Hate for Aizen and for Gin and for Kaname and for Mai and for Chojiro and all the damned rats in Hueco Mundo. Hate for the world she once imagined as clean and untainted with diamond lakes and crystal skies. She hated it all and it was finally settling that she wasn't empty- she was the embodiment of hate. Hell, even babies weren't cute at the moment. Her picture perfect family seemed like an impossible goal and she wanted to die.

 _Die, die, die._  Her Hollow spoke to her.  _Go ahead and die, be the worthless piece of shit you are. You're not doing any good for the world, what the hell do the Soul Reapers need with you?_

All cracks and fissures. Nothing could be fixed.

_You're not the bright and shining diamond you used to be, idiot._

Idiot.

_You're nothing- you're worthless._

Worthless.

_What does someone as perfect as Byakuya want with someone as caught up hate-filled as you._

Byakuya.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Piece of shit._

Nothing.

 _I'm nothing._  Rima thought.

Nothing.

 _Nothing?_ Her Hollow suggested.

"Nothing." Rima whispered.

_Good, that's good._

I am nothing before the world."

 _Right you are._   _You. Are. Nothing._

* * *

As Rima laid on the bed that had been given to her she stared at the wall repeating the word over and over again in her head:  _Nothing._ She was nothing, meant nothing, she was to say nothing. She was  _nothing_. Simply a ghost in the corner of the room. Aizen sat watching who had once been his greatest enemy become nothing more than a lump of tears.

Her will was broken, she felt she had nothing to live for and rightly so. In Aizen's eyes. Rima would occasionally twitch, signaling she was still alive, but Aizen wouldn't dare leave her alone. Not so she could go curl up in the corner and die. Not when it was critical for Aizen to have her.

He began thinking of how much smoother things would have went with her had he  _not_  tried to kill her when she displeased him. She would've turned into quite the loyal puppy, not that she wasn't already. It made Aizen think of just how far Captain Kuchiki had to have gone to get such a woman to fall for him to the point that she was willing to risk her sanity for him.

But Aizen was, not surprisingly, thinking ahead. Should Rima have decided to not go along with the plan Aizen was going to remove everything from her room and replace her clothing with all white clothing and let her go crazy on her own time and not his.

Aizen stood and snaked his hand around Rima's body, feeling each bump and twist along her side. The older woman shivered at Aizen's touch and tried to move away, but only ended up pressed against the wall.

"Stop…" She whispered, unconvincingly. Aizen moved his fingers down Rima's backside making her gasp and curl up into a ball. "Please stop…"

"You're acting like this hasn't been done to you before." Aizen pointed out and Rima buried her head into her stomach. Aizen's fingers wafte down Rima's smooth legs and caressed her ankles and began moving back up, cupping her cheek and making her turn to face him. Aizen shifted Rima's body, splaying her out beneath him and he smiled at her wide, dead, puffy eyes. "You don't even have it in you to resist me anymore." He said to her. "So, if I did this," He said, popping one of the buttons on Rima's dress. "Or this," He said, unzipping the zipper on her back. "You wouldn't even do anything." Aizen leaned down close to Rima's face. "Or maybe if I did this, you would do something." Aizen pressed his lips to Rima's and the woman squirmed uncomfortably as Aizen's hand dipped into the front of her dress.

"Stop it-" She breathed, pulling away from Aizen. But he captured her mouth with his own once more. There was a knock at the door and Grimmjow walked in making Rima feel like she was in an even more compromising situation. Aizen felt nothing of the sort. It was  _his_  palace, she was  _his_ prisoner, Grimmjow was  _his_  Espada. The latter raised an eyebrow.

"Hm, didn't know you actually fucked. Just didn't seem like you- and a blonde at that. I'm impressed, but it looks to me, like you're just toying with her." Aizen smiled and got off of Rima. The woman gladly turned back over and curled right back up into her ball.

Aizen straightened his clothing as he turned to face Grimmjow.

"She's very unresponsive, but do with her as you please." Aizen left the room leaving the blue haired man alone with Rima. Grimmjow grinned and sat down on the edge of Rima's bed.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to violate you, but I'm here to warm you." Rima shivered as she felt Grimmjow lean down to her ear. "I  _will_  kill you before your little boyfriend gets to you. We have a score to settle, remember? Regardless of whether Harribel is there or not, I will be the one to get rid of you once and for all." Rima wasn't surprised by the lack of respect Grimmjow had for her, but Grimmjow was surprised at how right Aizen was.

She was totally unresponsive.

Not even a single twitch or flinch let Grimmjow know that Rima had heard him. Grimmjow brought his fist down hard on Rima's rib, effectively hearing one crack. Rima let out a squeal as she went to grab her wrist. Grimmjow snatched her wrist and looked her in the eye. "Are we clear?" He asked. Rima nodded with a gulp.

"Y-yes." She said. "I understand." Grimmjow threw the woman's hand down and stood.

"Be expecting some company later. Harribel and the Tres Bestias have been missing you."

 

* * *


	10. So Long, My Dearest Enemy

_Into The Labyrinth_

_Chapter Ten: So Long, My Enemy_

_Warning: Harsh language, possible use of drugs (alcohol included), sexual themes, violence, possible pregnancy in the future_

_[Rating May Change]_

* * *

True to his word, Grimmjow was right. Tier and her Fracción had come to pay a visit to Rima the next morning. When Rima woke it wasn't in Byakuya's bed (which depressed her) and it wasn't from the sunlight (which depressed her even more), but to the squeaking of the heavy, white, vault door to her "room".

At first Rima had prayed it was Grimmjow or Aizen come to kill her and spare her the torture of having to face Byakuya as member of Aizen's army, but it wasn't. Instead it was Tier with Apacci, Sung-Sun, and Mila Rose. Rima's heart fluttered a bit at the sight of her old- and first- friends.

None of them smiled as they entered the room.

Rima sat up on her bed and Tier sat across from her. Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci all stood in front of the two uncomfortably.

"So, I see you've come back." Tier said. Rima nodded.

"Not by my choice, but back nonetheless." She said, wearily.

"You sound… drained. What happened to all the spunk you had all those years ago?" Rima offered a small smile.

"Life happened. Aizen happened. Everything you can possibly think of happened." Tier nodded and then there was a awkward silence. Rima cleared her throat. "So, did you need… something?" Tier shook her head.

"No, but these three wanted to come and see you." Rima looked at the Tres Bestias and smiled. The three girls had grown so much in the time that Rima had been gone. She remembered when they were simple Hollows, nothing to be truly feared, but nothing to be played around with either.

"You three have all grown into beautiful flowers." Rima said. Mila Rose's eyes shifted downward.

"We… we seriously missed you. No matter how much these two idiots don't wanna admit it, we did." Shockingly the girls didn't begin to argue, they only nodded. "And, forgive me Master Tier, but we know you've missed Nadeshiko also." Tier's eyes softened as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I won't deny it, I did miss the fact that you weren't with us anymore. You always kept the air feeling lively and after you left…" Tier trailed off.

"We were all angry at you… and Aizen." Apacci continued where Tier had left off. "We were angry at you for not telling us you were okay and we were angry at Aizen for putting you in such a compromising situation."

"There wasn't a day we didn't grieve over the major loss we'd suffered." Sung-Sun said. "And we know you must think of the Soul Reapers as your new family, but we beg you don't forget that we're your family too. We always have been and always will be, you taught us to admire the little bit of beauty left in the world and we're grateful." All of their words made Rima feel as if not all hope was lost- their words made her feel warm inside, as if there was a chance things would smooth over and be okay.

"And looking at you now, you look like a shell. You're empty inside and there's only this tiny light in your eyes and I'm sorry, but that's not cutting it for me." Mila Rose spoke up. Rima looked at the girl- woman with wide eyes.

"Mila Rose-" Tier began, but Rima held up a hand to cut her off.

"You were so  _strong_  and  _vibrant_. You never let anything hold you back and now… you've succumbed to your fear of Aizen and it doesn't  _just_  affect you!" Rima nodded, taking the scolding without arguing. "We were your faithful followers as well as Master Harribel, so you can't give up now. Isn't that what your mother said to you before she passed away?" Rima's lips parted slightly in shock at what Mila Rose had brung up.

 _My mother…_  Rima thought. Her mother's last words…

" _You can shut everyone out, you can stop caring about the world and everything in it, but you cannot-_ cannot _\- give up, Katja."_ Rima remembered her mother had called her by her German name for what had to be only the second time in her whole life.  _"Just remember there will always be people who love you, and not only your fate rides on your shoulders, but theirs to. So, never give up._ _Sie sind ein Jäger!_ _"_ Rima had remembered those words as if they'd been said only the day before. It was the first time in a long time her mother had spoken German to her, ever since her family had abandoned their Quincy beliefs they had abandoned the Quincy language as well as their Quincy names, but the words still rang in her head.

"Stop putting pressure on her Mila Rose." Tier said. "She said it herself, she's not here by her choice and I'm sure she doesn't want to feel worse while she's here." Rima shook her head as her chest tightened.

"No!" She exclaimed. "Mila Rose is right… more than right. By being here and by giving up the way I have, I'm not fulfilling my mother's last wish. Thank you Mila Rose, I'm sorry you all had to see me so worn down, but I have faith. I have faith that I'll get out of here and I swear I'll keep in contact with you all." All the women stared at Rima as she smiled. Tier waved them all off and the exited the room. Tier and Rima sat, staring at each other.

"I believe in you." Tier said, finally. "I believe in you more than I do Aizen. And that Kurosaki boy, I believe in him too. You and him will be the determining factors in the Soul Society, I don't know for what, but it will be _something_. And I want you to know, I am backing you one hundred percent." Rima nodded, a newfound determination burning in her.

 _You little shit._  Her Hollow said to her.  _I can't believe it took the Tres Espada and the Tres Bestias to get that message across to you._  Rima smiled as she wrapped her arms around Tier.

"Thanks Harribel," Rima said. "I promise I won't forget to keep in touch with you four this time, nothing could ever make me forget my girls." Tier squeezed Rima uncharacteristically, but soon let go. Rima did the same and watched as Tier walked through the door. "Tell the girls I said bye!" Tier nodded and shut the door behind her leaving Rima to herself. Rima sighed and curled back into her comforting ball.

"My dearest Zanpakuto," She began. "If you're deciding to finally listen to me and we're on the same page, then we need a plan."

* * *

As the day dragged on Rima finally began to hear the sounds of fighting in Las Noches and she could feel Orihime's spiritual pressure not too far away. Rima's fingers found the hilt of her Zanpakuto.

"Ready to begin?" She asked. She could hear her stubborn Zanpakuto let out a huff but chose to ignore her attitude. Rima left her room and quickly found her way to the throne room, thanking God she dodged Mai and Chojiro only to run into the first at the door of the throne room. Mai snarled.

"What the hell are you doing out of your room, dumbass?" She said venomously.

"I need to talk to Lord Aizen." Saying Lord Aizen made Rima feel sick. She would sooner be bent over by Grimmjow than be forced to call Aizen "Lord Aizen" again. Rima began to knock on the large door as Mai slammed her against the wall. Mai wrapped her hand around Rima's neck and began squeezing as hard as she could. Rima's body slid up the wall as she clawed as Mai's hand. The latter didn't grin, nor did she smirk. She simply stared at Rima with cold eyes.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but whatever you have planned I will figure it out and I will kill you." Rima smiled.

"Sorry, but Grimmjow already promised me he would get to me first." Mai grinned.

"Then I'll kill Byakuya first and I'll let you watch while I do it." Rima slammed her fist into the side of Mai's face, slipping from her grasp and landing on her feet. As Mai uprighted herself Rima spared her no mercy as she leapt on the woman, pushing her to the ground. Mai let out a yelp and kicked at Rima's side, switching their positions.

"You won't do shit." Rima spat at Mai. Rima drew her Zanpakuto and swung it upwards at Mai. Mai moved back just in time for half of the right side of her hair to be sliced off. Mai's eyes widened in horror as the strands fell to the ground.

"You  _bitch_!" She cursed. Rima brought her blade down on Mai's shoulder and felt a prick of satisfaction as the woman on top of her began to bleed. Mai grunted and drew her purple hilted Zanpakuto. She put it to Rima's throat as Rima put her own blade to Mai's throat and the two stared at each other, hate simmering within them both. Rima placed her palm against Mai's breast.

"Hado Number 33. Sokatsui!" A torrent of blue flames came from Rima's palm and Mai moved quickly to dodge them as they hit the ceiling above the two of them. Rima stood and followed Mai with her eyes. She wasn't going to get away. Not after the earlier threat she'd made. "Bakudo Number 63. Sajo Sabaku!" Rima raised her palm up and closed it into a fist. A thick, yellow chain came down from the atmosphere and wrapped itself around Mai. She fell to the ground with a scream, struggling to get out of the chain. Rima walked over to her and raised her Zanpakuto. "You were too easy." Mai opened her mouth and a purple light lit up inside of her gullet. Rima's eyes widened as Mai fired a large Cero at her. The chain around Mai dispersed and she stood up once more, finding Rima in the dust surrounding them. She took Rima by the front of her dress and punched her in the face. Rima drew her arm up, scathing Mai with her Zanpakuto. Mai grunted.

"Why won't you just die?!" She shouted. Rima spit out a bit of blood as Mai wiped the blood from her nose. The ceiling above them was falling in tiny bits and pieces as the ground below them cracked like a shattered mirror. "I'll have you with this one!"

"Purge Them: Kami no Fukuin-"

"Bite: Serpient-" The door to the throne room burst open and Aizen emerged alongside Gin and Kaname. Both the women in front of them lowered their Zanpakuto as Aizen assessed the damage with a frown.

"Oh my," Gin said. "I didn't think they'd be able to do so much damage in such a short amount of time. And look! They both got some nasty bruises on 'em too, Lord Aizen." Aizen looked at Mai and Rima disapprovingly.

"Tell me, what do you two think you're doing?" Mai and Rima looked at each other and pointed their blades at one another.

"She hit me first!" They said in unison. Mai and Rima both gave each other the "What the hell? You liar!" look and scoffed. "No, you hit me!" They said pointing to themselves. "What?! I'm the victim here!" Rima's face turned red with frustration. "Stop copying me!"

"Quiet!" Aizen yelled. "I don't want to hear another word from either of you. Mai you know better than this and this is also the reason you're now a Privaron Espada. Not because you were ineffective, because you couldn't follow the rules, and I see you  _still_  can't. Even after your ranks been dropped." Aizen turned his attention to Rima. "And you," He said menacingly. "I never want to see you fighting another one of my subordinates ever again lest you seek death." Rima nodded and got on one knee.

"Forgive me Lord Aizen!"

 _Bend me over Grimmjow._  Rima thought to herself in disgust.

"I came here to apologize for my earlier insolence and to tell you I will join you in combat against the Soul Society!" Aizen stared at Rima, the latter feeling the need to squirm under Aizen's intense gaze.

"Good, I'm glad you've come to your senses." Aizen said. Rima nodded and stood as she felt Aizen' hand on her shoulder. "We leave tomorrow." At that moment Rima felt something so familiar it warmed her insides, nearly making her crack a smile in Aizen's face. Aizen made a face.

"Ah, it seems your other friend has appeared, and," He slid his eyes coldly over Rima. "I'm guessing you were counting on that, weren't you?" Rima's eyes widened as Aizen picked her up by the throat.

 _Damn!_  Rima thought.  _He saw right through me._ Aizen smiled.

"Just how stupid do you think I am Nadeshiko?" Rima clawed at Aizen's hand.

"Haven't… I told you… not to call me that?" She choked out, swinging her Zanpakuto upwards in an arc. She didn't even manage to nick Aizen as backed away, dropping Rima to the ground. She scrambled up and headed towards the hall, looking back only once to see if Aizen was chasing her. He wasn't, but when she turned back around another familiar was facing her.

"Sorry, but I can't let ya through." Gin said in a mocking voice. Rima narrowed her eyes at him as she came to a screeching halt.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not staying here either." Gin drew his Zanpakuto and brought it down on Rima's arm. Rima smiled when Gin saw the results of his attack. Rima's arm had crystallized and his blade had stuck in the thick layer of gleaming rock. Rima pulled her arm away from the Zanpakuto and went for Gin's face who narrowly dodged her punch. No sooner had he looked down did he see Rima's leg coming towards his. Gin grunted as Rima's shin made contact with the back of his knee and he fell to the ground. Rima spun around, facing Gin's back, and kicked him in the back of the head. That time Gin went down and didn't get back up.

"Lord Aizen, do you want me to go after her?" Rima heard Mai ask. Rima turned and wiggled her finger at the woman.

"Come and get me!" She shouted before beginning to run again.

 _Byakuya,_  Rima thought.  _He's here now._ Rima ran as fast as her feet would take her as she felt Byakuya's spiritual pressure growing weaker, but only slightly. And then there was Zommari's spiritual pressure rising.  _He's fighting against Zommari_. Rima thought.  _I hope Shuhei didn't come with him- this isn't the place for him._ Rima didn't know why Shuhei had found his way into her mind, but she certainly didn't have to time to stop and wonder.

Rima came up on a dead end and seen Mai behind her. The black-haired woman grinned and twirled her Zanpakuto around her fingers. Mai walked closer and closer to Rima until the latter's back was against the wall.

"Hmm, looks like you'll have to use that Shikai, finally. I don't think you'll win without it, especially not after I release my Zanpakuto." Rima grinned.

"No," She replied stubbornly. "I think I'll be able to fare pretty well." Mai swung her Zanpakuto barely giving Rima enough to time to bring her own up to guard her face. Mai kept relentlessly swinging her blade around, her patterns becoming erratic. Rima sped up to dodge more at a faster rate. "You know," She breathed, out of breath. "I don't quite understand… why you… hate me so much!" Mai struck Rima's Zanpakuto hard enough to make a noticeable crack in the gorgeous blade and Rima grunted.

"I spent years- hundred of years- trying to reach the top of Lord Aizen's affections, but when he told us about you- about you being alive- he became so… absorbed with you." Mai made a face full of hate. "You had achieved something I'd  _worked_  for without even having to lift a  _finger_!" Rima could understand- the longing for an affection you could never reach. She'd felt the same way about Aizen at one point in time.

"I know how you feel." Mai shook her head.

"No," She said. "You don't!" Mai slammed the butt of her Zanpakuto into Rima's chest, sending the woman flying through the wall behind her and into the the sand of Hueco Mundo. Rima landed hard in the rolling sand dunes and coughed out a round of blood as she tried to regain herself. Mai was already there, Zanpakuto in hand and swinging. RIma rolled back and onto her feet, bringing her Zanpakuto up just in time to block an incoming attack to her chest though it still nicked her side. Rima leapt away from Mai and rubbed her side, feeling weary. She was tired and Mai looked as if she couldn't have been better.

 _I'm going to have to use my Shikai. Maybe even my Bankai, she's so strong…_  Rima raised her head as she stuck her Zanpakuto in the ground, holding her suddenly heavy body up.

"If you don't mind my asking, what number were you before you became a Privaron Espada?" Mai grinned.

"I should  _officially_  introduce myself, shouldn't I?" She said, going to back to swinging her blade around. "Mairi Seguna, Privaron Espada Number 100 and previous Espada Number Zero." Rima gasped. She'd assumed Mai had been lower in the ranks, maybe Number Eight or Seven, but nothing more. She didn't expect that at one point Rima had been more powerful than Espada like Harribel, Starrk, or Baraggan and she certainly hadn't expected a workout from the woman. "I was removed from my spot as Number Zero, not because Yammy was stronger, but because I had a bad temperament. I didn't like to follow the orders I was given and it irritated Lord Aizen, but not to the point where he wanted to be rid of me."

Rima shook her head. This couldn't be right, Mai couldn't be on her level- no, above her level.

 _I haven't even released my sword yet though._  Rima thought, trying to pump herself up.

 _Neither has she._  Her Inner Hollow brought her back to reality.  _I could help you…_  Rima didn't reply, not wanting to feed into the voice in her head. Mai raised her Zanpakuto once more and charged Rima. Rima, not having enough time to react, caught the blade in her hand and flinched at the sharp pain running through her hand.

"Purge Them: Kami No Fukuin Kesshō!" A cloud of cold mist rose around Rima's shielding her from Mai's next attack and enveloping said enemy. Mai's eyes widened as her fingers began to crystallize, slowly moving up her arm. Rima grinned as the second form of her Zanpakuto was revealed in all it's glory. Mai smiled, blood dripping from the area where her fingers used to be.

"A crystal executioner's blade… seems like you, daughter." Rima laughed.

"Does it now?" She replied, coyly. The two women stared at each other in silence as Rima adjusted her grip on her Zanpakuto. A dark aura began to form around Rima's lower body as if apparitions had suddenly sprouted from the ground. "I'm going to end this," She said. "And quickly." Mai grinned.

"Not if I can help it." Mai raised her Zanpakuto in the air. "Bite: Serpiente!" Mai's body began to gruesomely transform into what looked like a snake. The lower part of her body was now a long, skeletal tail, whipping around threateningly with a stinger on the end. Her head was covered by what looked like a bone crown that dipped down and into the middle of her forehead. As Mai smiled Rima seen two pearly white fangs protruding from her mouth. Rima made the first move this time. She immediately went for Mai's jugular but her snaky tail whipped around, the stinger embedding itself in Rima's arm. Rima yelped as she ripped the stinger from her skin.

"You're too reckless," Mai examined. "If you plan on surviving this battle you'll need to be a lot quicker on your feet and in your head. One wrong move and you're done. That was your warning." Rima put her hand over her new wound and frowned.

"I don't need warning shots. If you have the opportunity just kill me." Then Rima got an idea. If she could get to each one of Mai's blind spots, even once… Rima rolled to Mai's left side, but the former Espada had already turned on her tail and was facing Rima. Mai ducked her head down to reach Rima and Rima spun away from her, already having laid her trap. As she was going to the other side of Mai she felt something like a rapid thumping in her chest, it was too fast to be her heart and too painful to be any sort of busted vein, but it was there and it was distracting. Rima laid her next trap right as Mai's tail whipped in front of her, slashing her cheek.

Rima wiped the blood from her face and swung her large Zanpakuto around, catching Mai's tail by the stinger an slicing it off. Mai screamed as a fountain of blood shot from the place where her severed stinger used to be. She looked at Rima with pure hate in her eyes.

 _Another trap laid…_  Rima thought to herself.  _Only two more to go and she's mine. Dead and gone._  Rima held a hand to her chest as the thumping grew louder and louder. Mai dived for Rima and the latter did something unexpected. She threw her Zanpakuto at Mai's face, catching the woman's abdomen and ripping a part of it open. Mai's screamed caused Rima to smile as she laid her last two traps. Before she could utilize what she'd been planning she fell to the ground as the pain in her chest became too much to bear. She coughed into her hand and said body part came away stained red.

Rima's eyes widened and Mai grinned, blood dripping from her mouth.

"About time that poison… took effect." Mai said, out of breath. "I can't believe you managed to injure me… like this… in such a short amount of time." Rima gasped.

"P-poison?" Mai nodded.

"Remember your "warning"?" Rima bit her lip, cursing herself for not being more careful.

 _Come on, one more step closer and I have you._  Rima could feel her mind zoning in and out, her eyes focusing and defocusing. The more she tried to squint the worse her eyesight became.

 _I'm going to pass out._  She thought, drowsily and in pain. But out of the corner of her eyes she saw Mai move a step closer and she grinned. Mai stopped rambling on about whatever she was saying and forwned.

"Why the hell are you… smiling?" She asked. Rima moved her finger as if in a "come here" motion and Mai stopped as she felt blood drip from her cheek.

"Kurisutaru No Mojiretsu," Rima said. "Every time I tried to attack you and failed it was for a reason. Everything I did was for a reason. Those strings you see are made of extremely sharp, durable pieces of crystal. Taking one step can be fatal." Mai laughed.

"And this is how you plan on taking me out?" Rima smiled and shook her head.

"No, you're going to do that yourself." She said. Mai's grin fell.

"What?" The strings of crystal began to glow a light blue.

"My Zanpakuto's power is split into two different categories of abilities. Crystal, and the other you're about to witness; energy. Pure, white-hot energy that's going to burn the flesh off your skin. All the spiritual pressure you're producing is causing the crystal to react in a way it's not used to so it signals it's energetic partner to finish the job. So long Mairi Sugen, Privaron Espada Number 100. Shi No Otoshiana." Mai let out a roar as the strings around her lit up a brilliant blue, nearly blinding Rima. She didn't keep her eyes open to watch her horrorfest in front of her as the feeling of Mai's blood and flesh hitting her face was enough to make her pass out.

And she did.


End file.
